


点燃的火柴，有一头蓬松红发

by Christywalks



Category: Frank (2014), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Kylux Adjacent Ship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 他在喝了第一口啤酒放下杯子时才注意到离他隔了一个座位远的那个人——或者该说，那个脑袋。那个熟悉的，头发蓬乱，即便在微弱灯光下依旧发红的脑袋。他朝多克使了个眼色，无声询问这是怎么回事。多克的回答同样是耳语：“我也不知道，十多分钟前刚来的，之前从来没见过他。”但帕特森见过，就在今天早上，几个小时前，他甚至为对方写了一首诗。但在这里遇见对方有种莫名的怪异感，就好像故事里的主角打破纸页的禁锢，活灵活现跃在作者面前。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Jon Burroughs/Paterson (Paterson)
Kudos: 2





	1. 星期一

**Author's Note:**

> *Kylux拉郎，平安夜看了Frank，圣诞节看了Paterson，一个让我抑郁，一个帮我治愈，所以我决定把他俩写在一篇文里  
> *文里的诗都是我写的，很垃圾，但我尽力了

那个红发男人又出现了。早上十点十五，23路公交车环线第四站，最后一个上车，硬币支付，右手边靠窗的横排双人座，没有同伴，总在低头看手机。格格不入。帕特森停在站点目送乘客上下车时在眼角余光看到对方身影，弓腰驼背，头埋得很低，瘦长身体在塑料座椅上蜷缩成一团，仿佛试图让整个世界无视他的存在。

绝大多数乘客的确会无视他——一个在工作日早上十点钟依然无所事事的陌生男人没有任何值得关注的价值，但帕特森正相反。帕特森市不算小，却并不复杂，在这里生活数十年一成不变。在他开公交的几年里，他亲眼目睹婴儿从牙牙学语长大为稚嫩学童，曾在车厢里大吵大闹的情侣手指上终于出现款式相同的戒指，以及那个总在失业与找到工作之间挣扎的中年男人时而落魄时而精神的外表。因此这个几周前突然冒出来的陌生红发男人像是一部黑白电影之中唯一一抹彩色，让他忍不住一次又一次靠站时侧头用眼角余光打量。

他从哪里来？靠什么养活自己？为什么要来帕特森？为什么总是一个人？他会下意识在站点与站点之间浮想联翩，为对方编造出各式各样的故事背景——一篇主角无名无姓的叙事诗，他忍不住微笑着想，只属于他一个人。

但今天，在红发男人上车坐下的五分钟后，对方的手机突然响起，一段全然陌生的嘈杂音乐，即便在车流轰鸣中依旧能听到背景里某种吱嘎作响的怪声。帕特森为对方的音乐品味皱起眉，但很快就毫无羞愧沉浸于和对方的外貌一样格格不入的英国口音：

“——是的，我还在美国。——不，妈，暂时不。——为什么？没有为什么，我暂时不想回去。——我知道，我很抱歉，妈，但是……我保证圣诞节一定会回家，好吗？——我知道离圣诞节还有四个月，我只是还需要一点时间。”

突然之间，无名无姓的故事主角有了一段模糊的背景故事：不顾家人反对流落他乡，孤苦无援，心情沮丧。他凝视窗外与故土截然不同的景色，面无表情但眼神悲凉。

帕特森在午餐休息时从口袋里掏出笔记本，动笔写下几天里第一首诗：

**孩子**

每当我思念某个人，某件事

我便会从六英尺的身躯慢慢缩小

跌落在厚重的衣物堆里

像是落进一个熟悉的怀抱

她会抱着我，说

孩子，欢迎回家

我真喜欢你又变得这么小

接下来的半天时光是令他安心的熟悉。他回到总站与唐交班，拎起午餐盒回家，穿越过老旧的街道，路过废弃工厂，在家门口总是歪斜的邮箱内收取信件，发现里面有张明信片，来自劳拉，用潦草飘飞的字体向他匆匆讲述纳什维尔有多神奇，并且希望他一切都好。

他觉得自己的确还好。于是他走进家门，进入被涂成黑白相间的房间，把这张明信片用磁铁贴在冰箱门上——自从半年前的第四张。马文从沙发上跳下来，坐在属于他的餐椅上，在他为自己准备简单晚饭时偶尔从喉咙里发出几声低吠。他在等待平底锅烧热时抬手打开收音机，但在一串乡村音乐从喇叭里流淌而出时下意识换到体育频道。或许他没有自己想的那么好。

帕特森坐在原本属于劳拉的位子上与马文面对面吃饭，想起自己为劳拉所写的最后一首诗。他记不得具体的词句——它们全都葬送在马文的牙齿之下——但他还记得落笔时胸口的闷痛，那种强烈到即将从胸膛迸发的深爱。其中有一句，大概是，“再也不会有人像你一样”，而的确如此，的确如此。

晚饭后夜色降临，他牵上迫不及待出门的马文，被他扯着动身前往酒吧。他把马文拴在门外，心里第一万次希望等一会自己出门时会有人帮他解决掉这个该死的小东西，但同时深知这条英国斗牛犬依旧会像粘在鞋底的口香糖在这里等他，他无论如何也摆脱不掉。

酒吧内灯光昏暗，周一晚上顾客很少。他和多克照常闲谈几句，并且在喝了第一口啤酒放下杯子时才注意到离他隔了一个座位远的那个人——或者该说，那个脑袋。那个熟悉的，头发蓬乱，即便在酒吧灯光下依旧发红的脑袋。

他朝多克使了个眼色，无声询问这是怎么回事。多克的回答同样是耳语：“我也不知道，十多分钟前刚来的，之前从来没见过他。”

但帕特森见过，就在今天早上，几个小时前，他甚至为对方写了一首诗。但在这里遇见对方有种莫名的怪异感，就好像故事里的主角打破纸页的禁锢，活灵活现跃在作者面前。

“已经是第二杯了。”多克挤了挤眼睛，瞥向红发男人，“老天保佑不是第二个埃弗雷特。”

他同样希望对方不是第二个因爱情无果而恨不得开枪崩了自己脑门的人，但从他今早在公交车上偷听到的手机对话判断，对方的哀愁或许与爱情无关。他把自己面前只喝了一口的啤酒端起来，沉默片刻，起身往右挪动了一个位置。他能看到多克的眉毛高高挑起，因为他来酒吧从来不是为了交际，甚至在几年里从来没换过其他任何一个位置。这个座位专留门给帕特森的帕特森——多克曾经这样开玩笑。

但无论多克的眉毛挑得有多高，他已经挪过去了，而红发男人正朝他缓缓侧过头，眉头轻皱，嘴巴半张开迟疑的弧度。

“嘿，”帕特森率先开口，“第一次来这里？”

男人沉默地凝视他片刻，脸上神情不变，唯独慢慢眨了两下眼睛。但在帕特森犹豫着是否退开之前，对方开口了：

“是。”依旧是他记忆里短促的英腔，但沾染上酒精后音色略哑，“你有什么事吗？”

“只是想表达友好。”他举起啤酒，抿了一口，“我们这里通常没多少新面孔。”

“但总会有人第一次来，对吗？不是每个人都是在这件酒吧出生长大的。”

“不，当然不。”帕特森忍不住嘴角微翘。红发男人的口舌比他想象中更伶俐。他放下酒杯，朝对方伸出右手：“我叫帕特森。”

“等等，真的？”对方露出很多人听到他的名字后一模一样的反应。“帕特森——不是外号，真的就和这座城市一模一样？”

他点点头。“是真的。只是巧合。”他的手依然在空中，但对方显然忘了这回事。

“也该死的太巧了一点。”该死——同样是英国人习惯用的词，听起来有种特别的韵律，或许有一天他会尝试放在自己的诗里。“我没法想象假如我爸妈给我起名为——啊，抱歉。”对方终于意识到帕特森孤独且执着的右手，握了上来，手指细长，关节处没有半点突起，和帕特森自己的手比起来几乎小得滑稽。“我叫乔恩——谢天谢地。”

“或者你该感谢你的爸妈。”

“是啊，我的确该感谢他们。”乔恩撤回手，脸上虽然还带着一点礼貌的笑，但已经暗淡下来。

“呃，你应该不是本地人？”帕特森试图转移话题。

“我觉得你能听出来我甚至不是本国人。”乔恩有点嘲讽地回答。

“我不想假设太多。”

“你想怎么假设都可以。我敢打赌你的想象力绝对不会有现实那么精彩。”他用的词是“精彩”，但他的语气听起来却像是“震惊”“吓人”“一坨屎”。

“你为什么不直接告诉我呢？”

“我以为在酒吧里酒保才是最愿意打听的那个。”

“我才不会。”多克在帕特森开口前大声回答，哼了一声，“我可没闲心去给别人主动扮演心理医生。”

“所以是这么回事？”乔恩的浅色眼睛盯着他，嘴唇上带着一丁点笑，帕特森看不出他究竟有没有生气。“你是真的有执照，还是说这是你的业余爱好？”

“都不是。”帕特森诚恳回答，“我是个——我是个公交车司机。”

“哦。”乔恩又眨了一下眼睛，速度依旧很慢，帕特森注意到他的睫毛是非常浅的金色，在灯光映衬下几乎透明。他的右手手指抽搐了一下，本能地想要握住一根笔，写下一句诗——他总会在像这样奇怪的场合突然迸发灵感。

“哦？”

“怪不得我觉得你有点面熟。”乔恩慢吞吞回答，“刚才你凑过来的时候，我还以为你是个熟人——我欠过你钱或者人情的那种。”

“我向你保证我们之前从来没见过。”

“那我就更好奇了，因为通常没人愿意在酒吧突然和我搭讪。”

“我刚才说了，只是想——”

“我知道，你想表达友好。”乔恩扯了扯嘴角，长呼一口气，“抱歉，我表现得大概像个彻头彻尾的混球。只不过——最近我状态有点糟糕，所以并不是你的原因。”

“我猜谁都有心情很糟糕的那几天。”他有，唐有，埃弗里特有，多克也有。或许只有劳拉没有，但她现在不在这里，不是吗？

“我可不会用几天来形容。”乔恩又叹了一口气，然后抓起酒杯仰头喝了干净。多克察言观色，在他伸手敲杯壁之前已经从吧台拿出威士忌的瓶子，又给他倒了一杯。“我过去一年半的人生都可以用糟糕来形容。”

“发生什么了？”

乔恩喉咙里挤出一声惊讶，侧过头来看他。“你真的不是心理医生？”

“我只是觉得有些事或许说出来会让人心里舒服一点——当然，除非你想说，我不是在逼你或者怎样。”

“老天啊。好吧。”乔恩仰头看向天花板，“如果非让我说，那我想来一根烟。”

“没门。”多克立刻插话进来，“我这里室内不允许吸烟，抱歉。”

“不允许抽烟——这算什么酒吧啊？”他抱怨一句，举起杯子几口喝干，然后用手背粗鲁地抹了抹嘴唇。帕特森注意到依旧有一道液体流淌至他微微泛出胡茬的下巴上，仿佛一条静默穿行于荒漠戈壁的河。紧接着，他看到乔恩从口袋里抓出几张皱巴巴的纸币扔在桌子上，然后摇晃着身体从座位上站起来朝门口走去。

“难伺候，嘴巴还臭，英国人都这样吗？”等红发男人走出门后多克问他，皱了皱脸。

“我怎么会知道，多克，我这辈子也没遇见过多少英国人。”帕特森抓起自己的杯子，喝了一大口。他非常想立刻起身追出去，生怕自己童话故事的主角就这样消失于黑夜，但他同样非常珍惜每晚在多克这里能够慢慢享受这杯啤酒，这是他平淡的人生里为数不多的放松消遣。于是他坐在原地没动弹，却也没浪费时间，一口又一口把啤酒喝到杯底，心满意足看到玻璃底上仅剩白色浮沫后才起身。

“明晚见。”多克在他身后喊了一声，他举手示意，但没有回头。

距离四个月才到圣诞，但帕特森市这个世界的晚上已经有点寒意了。他有些微醺的脸在推门而出的瞬间被冷风一激，让他顿时清醒不少，一眼就看到有个人影正蹲在马文身边挠他的耳朵，斗牛犬被挠得直哼哼，而那个人的头发则被头顶酒吧的霓虹灯招牌映成粉色。

“这狗是你的吗？”乔恩朝他抬起头，嘴里叼着一根烟，手下动作没停。

“你为什么会这么问？”帕特森通常是有话直说的人，但不知怎么他今晚总喜欢用问题回答问题，或许因为他想和这个奇怪的英国人多说几句。

“因为你看起来有点像是会把狗留在酒吧门口的人。”乔恩笑了一声，站起身后靠在墙边，然后狠狠吸了一口烟卷。片刻后两道白烟从他的鼻子里冒出来，看起来格外滑稽。

“你想来一根吗？”他见到帕特森神情里的忍俊不禁后问道，但帕特森摇了摇头。

“不，我不抽这种东西。”然后他加了一句，“我是个公交车司机，要是线路才走了一半突然烟瘾犯了，也太难受了。”

“不抽烟，来酒吧只喝一杯啤酒，还对脾气很臭的陌生人这么友好——是我喝得太多了还是像你这样完美的人真实存在？”

“你喝得太多了。”帕特森立刻回答。

“我猜也是。”乔恩咕哝一声，然后在马文突然开始咬他裤腿的时候皱起眉头。“你能别让你的狗咬我的裤子吗？——老天啊，我真的讨厌斗牛这个品种的狗，我也不知道为什么，或许和它们的脸有关，但我就是喜欢不起来。”

那你刚才为什么还要挠他的耳朵？——帕特森忍着没问出这句。或许乔恩的确醉得有点厉害了，多克的威士忌虽然都是便宜货，但真的够劲儿。

“你为什么要养这玩意？”乔恩没在意他的沉默，继续边抽烟边问，“你都需要来酒吧的时候把它扔在外面了，干嘛还要养？”

“是我前妻留给我的。”他躲开红发男人的眼睛，低头解开马文的狗绳握在手里。

“什么？——呃，抱歉，我真的不是有意要问这种事。”

“没关系。”他顿了顿，发现这些事对着一个喝得半醉的陌生人要比对多克或者其他任何熟识好开口多了。“马文是她的宝贝，其实不算我的狗，但她去纳什维尔追寻自己的音乐梦了。她在那里租的公寓不允许养狗，我只好继续养。”

他以为乔恩或许会问前妻，或者纳什维尔，或者为什么他要继续养一条并不喜欢的狗，但红发男人只是沉默了一会，然后问：“马文？《银河系漫游指南》里的马文？”

“什么？”

“啊，我忘了你是美国人。《银河系漫游指南》，作者大概像是英国版的……阿西莫夫？但绝对没那么严肃，一丁点都没有，基本上是在胡诌八扯，但非常搞笑。”

科幻并不是帕特森偏爱的阅读物，但或许他以后有机会可以去看一看这本《银河系漫游指南》究竟是怎样的故事。或许也是一个奇怪的英国人，在远离家乡的地方漫无目的地乱晃，然后遇到了一些更奇怪的人。书名听起来绝对就是这样的故事。

“所以，”他在沉默思考时听到乔恩再次开口，“你还在等我给你讲为什么我会来到美国吗？”

“如果你想的话。”他耸了耸肩。他们脚下马文已经开始不耐烦地低吠，随时准备把他扯回家的方向，他们两个一起低头看了这只英国斗牛犬一眼。

“但马文显然不想听，”乔恩说，声音里带着些许笑意，“所以还是下次吧，住在帕特森的帕特森，我猜我永远都能在这里找到你。”

他的确能。于是帕特森冲他点点头：“下次吧。”


	2. 星期二

他在唐前来检查时试图写几句诗，但只写了几个词就听到对方敲了敲车门。

“嗨，唐，你怎么样？”然后他惯例听到一连串抱怨，唐的房贷，妻子，女儿，丈母娘。对方抱怨起来像世界末日明天就会到来，但帕特森总忍不住想，唐的世界末日或许的确比他自己的更可怕，因为唐的世界是那样丰富充实，似乎总有这样那样出问题的事。

曾经他的世界也很充实——劳拉就是那样的人，仅仅她的存在本身就会占据一切可被利用的空间，用黑白两色填补所有空白。有人会觉得黑色和白色没有任何意义，尤其是白色，寡淡无趣的颜色，但劳拉手下的白色仿佛某种会不断增殖的活物，和他争夺屋内用以喘息的空气。当劳拉还在的时候，那种胸口发紧的感觉更像是爱，是无法用言语表达的对亲密的渴求，可现在当他独自一人面对空荡荡的黑与白，他能感觉到的只有窒息。

唐说完离开了，于是他收起本子，发动引擎，踩下油门，顺着熟悉的街道缓缓驶出。到站，停车，目送清早第一批乘客刷卡上车投币。有些人对他点头致意，有些人只把他当成公交车内的一个组件，有些人则低着头，眼睛紧贴在手机屏幕上。尽管经历了上次的事故，帕特森对手机依旧保持怀疑态度，他不想变成这种人。

腕上的手表在沉默地滴答作响，指针飞速盘旋，八点，九点，十点，他绕过第一圈，回到总站稍作休息后开始第二圈。十点十五，从总站开始的第四站，他缓缓停靠在站台边，侧过头透过尚未开启的车门望向车外，然后——

乔恩就站在那里，一只手插在裤子口袋里，另一只手里则握着和他形影不离的手机，眼睛紧盯在屏幕上。帕特森完全不明白对方怎样能在不看脚下的同时不被台阶绊倒，但乔恩一如既往做到了，把数目正好的硬币扔在投币箱里，然后来到右手边靠窗的横排座，在坐下时重重呼出一口气。

一个由光组成的黑洞——帕特森在离开站台时默不作声地想——一个由光组成的黑洞。

一切感觉起来又是再普通不过的一天，他知道乔恩会在六站后整条线路最繁忙的商业区下车，具体去做什么不得而知。但当六站后，他在后视镜里看到乔恩依旧缩在座位上，眼睛紧盯着手机，丝毫没有下车的意图时，帕特森开始疑惑今天是否真的不同寻常，还是对方只是过于专注手机里的东西，因而忘记下车。

但无论如何，他只是个公交车司机，况且他不觉得自己昨晚和乔恩几句话的交情就突然有了提醒对方到站的权利。他把注意力收回在路面上，但同时准备好对方突然从座位上站起身，懊恼地冲到已经紧闭的车门旁，然后用焦急抑或恳求的语气让帕特森打开车门，放他下车。帕特森在过去几年里不只一次经历过类似这样的粗心大意，而他能做的只有好声好气告诉对方这样做违反公司规定，劝对方耐心等待下一站停车。

然而乔恩并没有这么做。帕特森或许在几分钟后听到一句低声咒骂，但那时他恰好在因为前方一辆随意掉头的私家车而按喇叭。而当他将公交车停在下一站的站台旁，侧头注视上下车的乘客时，那头红发依旧及其显眼地出现在他的眼角余光，仿佛那是一点他不小心直视太阳过后长久停留在眼皮后的红色光斑。而且这回乔恩不可能因为手机错过下车，因为对方正用一种很费劲的姿势扭头看向车窗外，红发遮掩下露出半个贝壳般白皙的耳朵。

而下站，再下站，再再下站，这个红发英国男人一直没有下车。他也没有再看手机，而是一直望向窗外，整个上半身随着时间推移逐渐朝向右侧扭转，直至他蜷起一条腿踩着座位，然后把下巴抵在膝盖上。帕特森知道自己不是那种会对举止恶劣的乘客吆喝的司机，哪怕有人故意把口香糖粘在座位上，他也只会在到站后亲自用小刀铲下来。可他现在真的很想对乔恩开口，让他去坐后面空出来的椅子，好让他的坐姿看起来没那么难受。

时间继续在他手腕上沉默地飞转。十点，十一点，十二点。23路公交在帕特森市西北一带再次穿越来回。十二点半，最后一站，车内空荡无人，一切交谈早已在两站前缓缓消散。他停下车，习惯性回过头检查是否所有乘客都已下车，好把车开回总站。

“你原来真的是公交车司机。”乔恩正直勾勾看着他，一根眉毛微微挑起。

“我为什么要撒谎？”帕特森微笑着问他，然后：“抱歉，不过我必须确保开回总站前车上只有我一个人，所以——”

“是，抱歉，我知道。”乔恩立刻从座位上弹起身，帕特森饶有趣味看到他一直蜷起来的腿在落地时一软，膝盖打了个弯。“呃，我猜我们之后再见？”

“——或者你可以在这里稍等我一会。”帕特森不知道自己为什么突然决定挽留这个奇怪的英国人，但话语已经从他嘴边溜了出去。“我交班只需要五分钟，然后就是午休时间，如果你想的话我们可以一起吃午饭。”

“好吧。”乔恩的语气很无所谓，他边抬脚走向车门，边耸了耸肩。“反正我没什么事可做。”

“那就待会见。”帕特森注视着他有点一瘸一拐地走下台阶，回过身后冲他摆了摆手，然后才缓缓合拢车门，把车开回不远处的总站。唐等在那里，似乎在早上已经耗费完了今日份额的抱怨，于是他颇感庆幸，立刻拎着餐盒大步冲回站台。他隔着几百码就一眼看到站台上的乔恩，又高又瘦仿佛是某种类型罕见的站牌，或许更适合被竖立在一个名不见经传的英国小镇。帕特森市的街道建筑老旧，基调灰黄，将他少见的发色映衬得更显眼。

“嘿，”他冲过去，有些气喘吁吁地说，“多谢你等我。”

“没什么。”乔恩又耸了耸肩，“不过你刚说的一起吃午饭，是指要去什么地方，还是？”他瞥向帕特森手里的午餐盒，仿佛是一句无言的谴责，让帕特森心底立刻升起一阵愧疚。

“我习惯了每天从家里带三明治当午饭，但我们当然可以找个地方一起吃。”

“用不着，”乔恩说，“我刚看到离这里几步路有家面包店。”他朝街对面某个方向指了一下，帕特森立刻明白他说的是哪家。“或许我可以买个火鸡肉帕尼尼之类的当午饭。”

于是他们就这样做了。帕特森跟在乔恩身后，第一次走进这家离他的工作单位如此之近的面包店，像个被路灯拖得太长的影子一样尴尬沉默地站在那里，并对柜台后面那个满脸热情问他想要点什么的店员使劲摇摇头。他感觉乔恩又瞥了他一眼，发出一声像是轻笑的咳嗽。

“你下次真的应该试试这家店的帕尼尼。”几分钟后，他和乔恩肩并肩坐在那条专属于他的午餐长凳上，乔恩在咽下满口面包后对他说，“非常好吃，比我在英国经常买的那家好多了。”

“或许我下次会试试。”帕特森也咽下自己嘴里的三明治，但他知道他很大概率并不会，因为那并不是他生活规律的一部分。但话说回来，每天早上抽出额外的五分钟为自己准备午餐本来也并不是，而且超市买来的酸黄瓜尝起来永远没有劳拉亲手做的好吃。他想过同她索要菜谱，但一再拖延下来，最终不得不和超市酸黄瓜的味道妥协。

“你经常来这里？”乔恩在咀嚼时捂住嘴问他，但还是有一丁点面包渣从他嘴里跑出来，掉在裤子上，被他动手拂开。或许会有一只鸽子片刻后和他们共享这段午饭——帕特森盯着地面上的面包渣这样想。

“每天都来。”

“每天？”乔恩看他一眼，然后用鼻子哼了一声，“好吧，我猜我曾经的生活和你没有任何不同。两年前我也会每天中午去同一家面包店买午饭，然后坐在同一条长椅上吃饭，只不过我面前的景色是大海，而不是——”他指了指他们面前的瀑布，耸了耸肩，露出半个微笑：“越来越觉得我们的生活真的完全一样。”

“大海？那也很好啊，我不介意每天对着大海吃午饭。”帕特森市并不靠海，他和劳拉也没有闲钱去海边度假，他感觉自己已经快要忘记海浪的声音是什么样子了。

“……或许吧，但有时候我真希望自己从来没坐在那张长椅上过。”乔恩嘀咕一句，然后狠狠咬了一大口三明治。他的话语含糊，但语气却再次讲述了一个不为人知的故事，精彩，吓人，或者像一坨屎。无论如何，帕特森都想知道。

“为什么？”

“你先告诉我，你在这里吃午饭的时候遇到过的最奇怪的事是什么？”

“呃……”帕特森思索片刻，“有只蜘蛛在我吃午饭的时候爬进了午餐盒，然后把我妻子吓了一跳。”他回想起那天晚上劳拉从厨房发出的惊叫以及他从车库大步冲上楼时几乎要从胸口蹦出来的心脏，嘴唇逐渐浮现出一抹苦涩的笑，立刻咬了一口三明治用作掩盖。

“真的？”乔恩做了个鬼脸，“从来没遇到过当街抢劫，或者歹徒逃窜之类的？我是不是美国电视剧看太多了？”

“你电视剧看太多了。”

“好吧。”乔恩耸了耸肩。

“你这样问我，是打算告诉我，你在吃午饭的时候遇到的最奇怪的事吗？”

“是啊，夏洛克，我的确是这样想的。”乔恩深吸一口气。“我遇到过的最奇怪的事，是一个男人突然冲进海里，想要把自己淹死。”

“真的？”

“和你的蜘蛛一样真。虽然当时是秋天，我们那里冷得要死，他在被救上来的时候没被淹死，反而差点因为寒冷休克。”

“你知道他为什么要这么做吗？”

乔恩却并没有立刻回答他，而是朝他慢慢转过头来，眼神严肃的同时却不知为什么带着点游离，就好像他在努力看眼前的人，却又在看某个离他很远的人。“告诉我，帕特森的帕特森，你玩音乐吗？”

“我不‘玩’音乐。我听它们。”

“你认识任何玩音乐的人吗？”

“我的前妻。劳拉。”他再次低头躲开乔恩的眼睛，这或许已经变成他的条件反射，无论是多克，还是唐，还是眼前这个从来没见过劳拉的英国人，他的第一反应总是躲开对方的眼睛。他不想从对方眼里看到同情，遗憾，或者藏在下面的“我早就知道会这样”。“我记得我告诉过你，她现在在纳什维尔，追逐自己的音乐梦。”

“纳什维尔？”乔恩出乎意料，依旧没对前妻这个话题过多纠缠。“我听过这个名字，那里好像有个很著名的流派，什么来着？”

“美国乡村音乐。”

“哦，对。”乔恩点点头，“那她的音乐怎么样？”

“我不知道该怎么评价怎么样。”他的确不知道。“我只知道她很有天赋。她……她能在没有任何基础、拿到吉他的当天就学会一首曲子前两句歌词的和弦指法。而且教她的是录像视频。那是一年前，现在她已经在自己写歌了——我听说。”

“听起来的确有点东西。”乔恩长叹一口气，“真正有天赋的人或许都是这个样子。”

“那……那你呢？”帕特森不得不问。他讲了这么多和劳拉有关的事，总得至少听到些许被乔恩藏起来的故事，哪怕他能清晰感觉到对方对此的抗拒。“你也玩音乐吗？”

“我很想说，我玩，但在有些人眼里我或许没这个资格。”乔恩语气里浓重的嘲讽让他抬起头，有些惊讶地看到对方嘴唇扭曲而成的刻薄弧度。“我不过会弹弹键盘——用某个人的话来形容，我只是十根手指，被人命令该如何移动。”

“对我来说那已经算是玩音乐了。”帕特森试图安慰他，“我什么乐器都不会。手指太粗太笨了，什么都不适合。”

乔恩再次直勾勾看向他，灰绿色的眼睛一眨不眨，让他不禁想象英国秋天的海水是否就是这样的颜色，带着令人休克的寒意，和此刻他们面前帕赛伊克河大瀑布生机勃勃的水流全然不同。是否有人也会喜欢这样的水域，想要为其创作诗歌，而不仅仅将其视为结束生命的某种工具？“那么，你会什么呢，帕特森？人总有爱好，或者特别擅长的事。你会什么？”

他想说这不公平，明明是他先问起乔恩的故事，可现在他却觉得自己在一次次抛出心底各种秘密，只为了换取为什么一个男人会想要冲到海里把自己淹死，而这一切又与音乐有怎样的关系。但乔恩眼睛里某些过于专注且尖锐的东西让他吞咽了一下，清清嗓子。

“我写诗。”他轻声说，就好像这是个天大的秘密。“我喜欢读诗，所以有时候也会自己写。”

乔恩的眼睛非常缓慢地眨了一下。“你是个……诗人？莎士比亚，华兹华斯那种？”

“天呐，并不是，不是十四行诗或者其他格律，只是……只是随便写一写，一些句子。”

“写得好吗？”

“我不知道。”他还是不知道该如何回答。这和评价劳拉的音乐全然不同，并非情绪化的避而不谈，而是他从没想过自己的诗好与坏，他只是，享受写诗的过程，享受那种深沉的情感与思绪逐渐转化为一行行或长或短的文字。

“我能看看吗？你最新写的一首。”

他最新写的一首是《孩子》，而且，是昨天听到乔恩和他母亲那通电话后突然想写的，所以他非常不情愿展示给对方。他摇摇头。“这几天没写什么。以后……以后有机会吧。”

“好吧。”乔恩点点头，深吸一口气。“我猜，我现在必须把我的故事讲给你听了。”

“如果你想的话——我不想强迫你。”

“但你的确花了很多心思确保我能一直讲下去。”乔恩勾起嘴角，似笑非笑，但眼睛里那种失神的游离微微散去，于是帕特森松了口气。“不过这是个很长的故事，你确定你的午休时间足够吗？”

帕特森抬手看了一眼表，距离午休结束还有半个小时。

“半个小时够吗？”

乔恩哼了一声。“真要仔细讲的话，恐怕我可以讲半个月，不过……”他把吃了一多半的帕尼尼放在身旁的长椅上，然后从口袋里掏出一盒皱巴巴的烟，从里面晃出一根叼在嘴里。帕特森惊讶且着迷地看着他从口袋里掏出一盒火柴，擦亮一根后点着了烟卷。

火柴——他没法不把这当成某种预兆。

“好吧，让我想想该从哪里讲起。”乔恩深深吸了一口烟，然后仰起头，将白色烟气对着天空徐徐吐出。“哦，对，那个跳进海里想要自杀的人。事实上他是一个乐队的键盘手，而那个乐队……”

在接下来的半个小时里，帕特森通过乔恩的讲述认识了一个叫弗兰克的男人。


	3. 星期三

“嘿。”

“……嘿。”乔恩朝他抬起头，嘴唇微张成半圆，一缕白烟正从里面轻柔飘出。昨晚后半夜开始下雨，气温骤降，冷风迅速吹散了白烟，将些许烟草的味道送入他的鼻尖。那几乎有种骇人的亲密，知道它们刚刚离开乔恩的身体，然后进入他的身体。

“今天早上你没来坐公交，我还以为……”他在长椅另一端坐下，把午餐盒放在两人之间的空位上。

“哦，原来你早就注意到我了？”乔恩嘴角翘起，然后用夹着烟的那只手挠了挠头顶。他的另一只手握着手机，屏幕还亮着。“你会注意每名乘客的作息吗，帕特森的帕特森？”

“或许不是每名乘客，但特别引人注目的那种，的确会。”

“好吧，我大概暂时不需要动用我从像是《犯罪心理》这种电视剧里学到的知识。况且我也侵犯了你的午餐圣地，所以我猜我们扯平了。”

“好吧。”帕特森点头同意，然后打开午餐盒，从里面取出三明治。他能感受到乔恩的眼睛一直落在自己身上。

“你还没告诉我为什么你今天早上没来坐公交。”

乔恩长呼一口气，再次将两人之间的空气染上烟草味。“我被解雇了。”他满不在乎地回答。

“哦。”帕特森不知道该说什么。“我很抱歉。”

“用不着，是我自找的。”乔恩轻笑一声。“因为我昨天直接没去上班，也没打电话请假，所以我的雇主发短信告诉我之后也不用去了。”

“所以你，昨天……？”

“是啊，昨天我本来是要坐车去上班的，但不小心错过一站。然后……然后我看着车外的街景，突然想，有什么意义呢？我为什么要在一家越南小餐馆的后厨浪费我的人生？”

那么乘着公交环游大半个帕特森市就不算浪费人生吗？——帕特森这样想，但他没有这样问出口。“那你的薪金……？”相反，他这样问。

“用不着担心。”乔恩挥了挥手。“本来也不是合法雇佣，所以我之前工资都是每天一结，被解雇了也没什么好可惜的。再加上……再加上我发在Youtube上的那些视频点击量一直在上涨，我暂时不会被饿死。”

帕特森更不知道该说什么了。昨天，就在这里，同一时间，他知道了这个世界上有一个名叫弗兰克的男人与一个他叫不出名字的乐队。乔恩的故事让他陷入深思，他一直到昨晚睡前都在想象那会是种怎样的人生。不仅弗兰克，哪怕乔恩在过去一年半的经历听起来也仿佛出自一部荒诞电影，或者来自另一个星球。他当然知道这个世界上有各式各样的人存在，并且都有其自身意义，可那些离他的生活太过遥远。他遇到过最令人心跳加速的事不过是埃弗雷特试图用一把玩具枪证明自己的爱。

为什么有些人的生活仿佛宇宙大爆炸，他们却依旧能够呼吸，能够用双脚行走在同一片土地，而不是被那种超凡的力量撕扯为亿万个分子，飘散在空气里？

“我知道你大概觉得我特别卑鄙无耻。”乔恩苦涩的自嘲将他从思绪深处带回现实，他转过头，看到红发男人的面颊正因为猛吸了一口烟而深深凹陷，让他突起的颧骨更为明显。“我差一点毁了乐队里的每一个人，却依旧恬不知耻用他们的才华挣钱。”

“不，我不这么觉得。真的没有。”他诚恳回答，乔恩却又用鼻子喷出一声笑。

“随你怎么想。”他把最后一截烟蒂扔在脚下，用帆布鞋的鞋跟使劲碾了碾。帕特森这才看到乔恩的脚下躺着五六根烟蒂，对方不知道在这里究竟坐了多久。

“这是你的事，我真的没什么好想的。”

“实话告诉你，我真的想过把这些视频全部撤下来。”乔恩双手抱在脖子后面，伸了个懒腰，骨节发出一连串咔吧响。帕特森的身体也有类似的动静，但出于全然不同的原因。他因为个子太高，并且常年坐在方向盘后面，不可避免的职业病，而乔恩大概因为他的手机。

他其实在昨晚回家后为乔恩以及他的手机写了一首诗。他昨天在看到乔恩一边看手机一边上车时脑子里就冒出几个孤零零的词。等他下班回家后，他坐在地下室的小房间里，补完了后面几行。

**黑洞**

一个由光组成的黑洞

就在你的手掌上

舔舐

吞下

除了双眼之外的整张脸

我凑近你

看入你的双眼

我可以看到整个宇宙的另一个尽头

溢满光，但

令人心碎得与我无关

“那你为什么没有？”他问，看着那双此刻并没有被手机屏幕的光所照亮，而正注视着他们面前景色的眼睛，混合着瀑布的蓝，树木的绿，与天空的灰。

“因为那是我仅有的和弗兰克以及乐队相关的东西。”乔恩的语气比烟草的味道更苦涩，“我知道那一切不属于我，我永远都不会成为他们之中的一员，但……就像景区商店的明信片，或者那种印着Logo的T恤，你或许并不需要，但你总会买点什么带回家，用作日后回忆。”

帕特森沉默地点点头，咬了一口三明治。他敏锐察觉到乔恩并不需要自己搭话，对方只想倾诉。

“而且，哪怕我知道有些人创作并非为了出名，但我依旧觉得这个世界应该知道弗兰克的存在。他，还有他的乐队，虽然把我的生活弄得一团糟，还把我变成了一个糟糕透顶的人，但我感觉他还在继续创作音乐的世界比原来稍微好了一点点。”

“这就是为什么你最后带他去找乐队的其他人？”帕特森想到昨天那个故事的尾声。即便只有寥寥数语，但那是相当动人的一幕，摘掉头套不愿用真实面目面对这个世界的人站在台下，背过身，依旧歌唱，而舞台上他的乐队也继续为他伴奏，一起创造音乐。他非常希望自己可以和乔恩一起坐在那间酒吧，亲眼目睹那一幕。

“当时我只是在试图弥补自己犯的错，但最后坐在那里，看着他们演奏，我意识到那是真的音乐，与是否被大众接受或者喜欢无关。或许……或许有些东西创作出来本就不属于这个世界上的绝大多数人，它们存在的目的就是为了让一小部分人能够找彼此，连接彼此。我知道我发在Youtube的那些视频下面绝大多数人都在嘲笑或者谩骂，觉得那些是我们为了骗取点击量专门表演出来的，但假如有一个人能够理解弗兰克，并且从中找到了某些东西，那就足够了。那比点击量要重要得多。我真希望我能在差点毁掉弗兰克之前明白这个道理。”

乔恩声音减低，说到最后发出一声苦涩的笑，但他这番话里的真诚让帕特森无比触动。他觉得自己或许能理解弗兰克以及他的乐队在创作这件事上的坚持，但他同样能够理解乔恩为什么会选择那么做。抛开红发男人想要出名的功利心不谈，他希望那种人类灵魂的美能够至少以某种形式留存下来，就像劳拉曾一次次劝他发表他的诗集，他或许内心有所抗拒，却知道她的本意是好的——而在一切分崩离析之前，乔恩必定也有过类似的感觉。

“你昨天说……你第一次觉得弗兰克应该出名是因为他即兴创作的一首歌？”他问，“在视频网站上能找得到吗？”

“不，那段我没有拍下来。”乔恩摇摇头。“那真的非常即兴，出乎意料，但却是最打动我的一段。”

“你还记得吗？”

乔恩呼出一口气，扯起嘴角。“我想忘都忘不掉。”他抬头望向阴霾的天空，手指在手机屏幕上哒哒轻敲，仿佛在回忆曲调的旋律。“ **孤零零站在这里的线头，与一只脚做抗争，你依然站在这里，是因为你走运，还没被压扁？你在轻柔的微风下颤抖，取而代之的是我的鞋。** ”

乔恩嗓音轻柔，曲调听起来也很明快，但哼唱而出歌词却让帕特森的心脏在胸口微微震颤，而乔恩的神情也是那样伤感，那样，那样伤感。他哼完最后一个音符，终于低下头，看过来，灰绿色的眼睛仿佛海面一般浮浪涌动。“很美，是吗？”

“是。”帕特森点点头，“听起来就像一首诗。”

“是啊，就像一首诗。”乔恩表示同意，“弗兰克在开始前还说了几句话，我记得好像是：我想知道它在毛毯历里多大年纪，这是春天，它第一个被唤醒，还是说它已然苍老，但依旧强壮，足以抵御冬天。大概是这样几句。”

“天呐。”帕特森轻轻吐出一口气，“真的，非常美。”

“是啊，一个有严重心理疾病必须用头套遮住自己脸的人，结果是我认识的最伟大的音乐家与诗人。”乔恩又笑了一声，虽然听起来像极了一声哽咽。“而这一切都源自我踩在脚下的毛毯上一根小小的线头。我对他抱怨说，我想写歌但一直找不到主题，然后他告诉我说，一切都能被写成歌。我本该在听到这首歌之后就立刻放弃自己的音乐梦，收拾行李回家，因为我缺的不是主题，我缺的是天赋。”

“乔恩——”

帕特森的安慰被对方猛烈摇头打断了。“不，用不着安慰我，我知道我在音乐上没有半点天赋。我已经在这件事上妥协了。我现在只希望我当时没有那么自以为是，以为我能够靠出钱出力就成为乐队的一员，甚至成为对弗兰克最重要的人。就好像我只要离他足够近，就能从他身上分得半点天赋一样。我……我不是生下来就这么贪婪，我真的不是。”

“我相信你不是。”帕特森依旧试图安慰这个一脸哀伤的男人。“而且这种天赋……的确不是任何人都有。”

“但弗兰克有，很多人都有，包括你的前妻，不是吗？”乔恩直勾勾看过来，仿佛在此刻他就是那根与鞋底拼死对抗的线头。“甚至你……你也写诗。我猜你一定写得非常好，只不过和弗兰克一样不愿和这个世界分享。”

“我……分享过。”他不知道为什么自己的语气会如此迟疑，而乔恩的绿眼睛一眨不眨落在他的脸上，仿佛能在他的灵魂上戳出一个洞，让他藏在心底的思绪如同眼前的瀑布一般倾泻而下。“我给劳拉看过。”

“那不算。”乔恩紧追不舍，“我猜你有很多诗都是写给她的，那就根本不算。你得拿给一个无关紧要的人看。”

“你是在说……你自己吗？”他还记得乔恩昨天就提出想要看自己的诗，而对方立刻点点头。

“是啊，我想看。”

帕特森本能地想拒绝。自从劳拉离开，他还没给任何一个人看过自己的诗，更别提给一个才认识第三天、几乎还能算作陌生的英国人。但乔恩此刻的眼睛绿得惊人，眼底闪烁着某种或许连他自己也没有意识到的期待，而帕特森不愿像是掐断烟头一样亲手熄灭那点光亮。乔恩刚刚和他分享了记忆中非常美、非常私人的一幕，或许他理应有所回报。

“好吧。”他长呼一口气，点点头，从口袋里掏出笔记本，翻到最新完成的那一页，然后递给乔恩。红发男人接过去，他们的手指在封皮上短暂相遇，他的指尖同时触到笔记本的皮质封面与货真价实的人类皮肤，一个粗糙，另一个温热，都令他感到真实。

“黑洞，”乔恩低下头，念出诗的题目，轻轻笑出来，“我还以为你真的不喜欢看科幻类的东西呢。”

帕特森嗯了一声，不置可否，眼睛落在自己的膝盖上，聆听乔恩用他元音短促的英国口音继续念了下去。那种感觉很怪，他很少对其他人高声念出自己的诗句——哪怕对劳拉也没有，而此刻这样一种陌生的发音方式似乎将他的文字转化为另一种全然不同的存在，让它们面目全非，但……但并非令人厌恶，只是，惊讶。就像是帕特森市的日与夜，街道与建筑形状未变，但对他而言意义截然不同。

诗并不长，哪怕乔恩读得很慢，一分钟后还是来到结尾。乔恩把最后一个音拖得极长，仿佛在唇齿间品尝，回味。帕特森莫名紧张起来，手指在膝盖上攥紧，想要拿回自己的本子。

“你……觉得怎么样？”

乔恩慢慢抬起头，朝他侧过脸，嘴角挂着一抹真诚的笑。“很好，帕特森的帕特森，真的很好。我果然没想错，你和弗兰克一样，也是那种有天赋的人。”

“那只是——”只是为你还有你的手机写的几行字。帕特森想这样回答，但意识到这样听起来更像是自吹自擂，因为他在做本质上和弗兰克一样的事，把生活里某个最无关紧要的细枝末节转化为创作。于是他没继续说完这句话，但乔恩看起来完全猜到了他原本想说什么，脸上的神情更伤感了。

“看来，这不是你们的错，只是我的。”他把帕特森的本子轻轻合拢，放在他们之间的长椅上，然后站起身。“因此我真的不知道像你这样有才华的人为什么还愿意在我身上浪费时间。”

说完，他转身离开，向着土黄色的墙壁与楼梯大步走去，双手插在裤子口袋里，肩膀高高耸起，头埋得很低。在他的头顶有一缕红发被风吹起，在帕特森转身目送他离开的一路上一直固执地立在那里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章提到的弗兰克的歌还有他说的话都来自电影Frank


	4. 星期四

乔恩没在早上来坐公交。等到中午，他也没出现在那张长椅上。帕特森拎着午餐盒，慢慢走下楼梯，感到一阵莫名的怅然若失。他能轻而易举在眼前勾画出乔恩弓腰驼背坐在那里的样子，因而此刻空无一人的长椅反倒让他感到怪异。或许那个红发男人过于格格不入，以至于他只花了三天便在帕特森平淡无奇的生命里留下一块难以抹平的印记，就像是翻开一页崭新白纸，却在上面看到前一页留下的痕迹。

再加上，那些和弗兰克与乐队有关的故事，他忍不住想要听到更多，他知道乔恩肯定省略了很多不愉快的内容。但他想知道——并非出于窥探，只是因那个离自己太过遥远的世界而好奇。他想透过乔恩那双灰绿色的眼睛去看世界。

但乔恩或许再也不会出现了，又有一个人无情决绝地离开了他的生命，并且在离开的时候仿佛带走了所有的光与热。劳拉的离去像是夺走了她赋予黑白两色的全部意义，把它们变得和其他颜色一样平庸，而乔恩则像是一只羽毛鲜艳的鸟，因为迷途才在他的后院停留歇脚，稍稍厌烦便翅膀扑朔飞远了。

他从没想过将任何一种鸟困在自己的后院，对劳拉没有，对乔恩更不会，但他却不免失落。

“你还好吗，帕特森？”多克把啤酒杯在他面前放下，对他有点关切地问，“你今天看起来有点蔫。怎么，公交车又抛锚了？”

“天呐，没有。”他抿了一口啤酒，“但愿以后也不会。”

“那是因为——”多克话说了一半，在看到帕特森脸上的表情后理智地选择闭嘴。劳拉已经离开六个月了，但对他而言依旧是危险话题，多克也只在六个月前表示过一次同情，之后便留心不在他面前提起。当然，对方无论如何都不会知道帕特森此刻的坏心情并非完全源于劳拉，乔恩负主要责任。可是……可是他该怎样给任何人描述他和乔恩之间的关系？甚至“关系”这个词听起来都莫名滑稽。他和乔恩没有任何关系可言。

“我没事，多克。”他低下头，又喝了一口啤酒，“大概只是天气。”

“秋天总是这样，下起雨来就没完。还好我们不在海边——我有个住在波士顿的朋友，经常给我抱怨海边的秋冬有多冷，每次一刮风下雨膝盖就响得跟车喇叭似的。”

“是啊，高纬度海边的冬天的确很难熬。”他无法不顺着这个话题想到乔恩，还有那双秋季海水一般灰绿色的眼睛。“那什么，我想问你，”他低咳了一声，有些迟疑地对上多克微微挑起的眉毛，“星期一晚上那个红头发的男人……”

“我还记得。他怎么了？”

“他有没有——”

他的问题没能问出口，因为酒吧正门突然传来一阵响动，片刻后那个红头发绿眼睛的魔鬼本人就走了进来，目光笔直撞上朝后转过头的帕特森。

“啊，我就知道你在。”对方径直走过来，在他身旁的位置坐下，对多克敲了敲桌子，“我在门外看见你的狗了。马文。”

多克对着他做了个怪表情，俯下身去拿酒杯，但帕特森已经顾不得这些了。他的手指紧紧握住啤酒杯的把手，不动声色深吸一口气才开口回答：“是，他叫马文。你竟然还记得。”

“我说了，它和我很喜欢的一本科幻小说里一个机器人同名。”乔恩的头发看起来比前几天都要乱，仿佛刚遭受过狂风侵袭。凑得近了，他的身上不仅有寒风凛冽的气息，同样有一股风吹不散的烟草味，淡然飘进帕特森的鼻端。

帕特森点点头，不想再谈那条英国斗牛犬。“你……我还以为——昨天我很抱歉。”

“抱歉？你有什么好抱歉的？”乔恩朝他转过头来，咧开嘴角。他看起来的确一点都不生气，和昨天长椅上那个神情哀伤郁结的他判若两人。帕特森盯着他看了几眼，然后突然意识到对方高耸的颧骨上已然沾染些许红晕。

“你——你之前喝过酒了？”他有些惊讶地问，而乔恩点了点头。

“在……呃，”他朝身后胡乱指了个方向，“总之，附近另一家酒吧，在那里喝了几杯。”

“不会是尼基·福尔曼开的那家吧？”多克把倒了二指宽的威士忌放在乔恩面前，翻了个白眼，“那种狗屎地方你也去？”

尼基·福尔曼——不算陌生的名字，在这一带称得上赫赫有名，因为对方经营整个帕特森市为数不多的同性酒吧之一，而帕特森在退伍回家后对未来颇感迷茫的那段时间去过几次。那都是他遇到劳拉之前的事了，回想起来遥远得仿佛发生在上辈子。他用眼角余光窥向乔恩脸颊上的红晕——老天啊，这个奇怪但绝非没有魅力的英国男人在那种酒吧里没被生吞活剥已算万幸，难怪他的头发这么乱。

“没别的意思，那里至少可以在室内抽烟。”乔恩皱了皱鼻子，啜了一口自己的威士忌后又做了个鬼脸。“但去那里喝酒的人感觉都很怪，我只想安安静静喝一杯，结果一个劲有人跑来和我搭讪——我看起来就那么饥渴难耐吗？”

“或许因为那家酒吧的人绝大多数都是奔着那件事去的。”多克并没明说，他是那种比较老派的人，不喜欢谈这种事，但乔恩现在的脑子显然转不过来，缓慢地眨了几下眼睛。帕特森叹了口气。

“尼基的酒吧是‘那种’酒吧，乔恩。有……有特定需要的人会去那里找朋友。”

乔恩又眨了一下眼睛，睫毛在灯光映照下几乎透明。然后：“哦——哦！”

“是啊，哦。”多克哼了一声，表情滑稽，“行了，喝你的酒吧。我发誓我这里绝对不会有人朝你搭讪。”

“是吗？”乔恩咧嘴一笑，转头看向帕特森，但当着多克的面什么都没说。两人肩并肩沉默地喝自己面前的酒，帕特森能感觉到乔恩的膝盖在吧台下面戳了一下自己的腿。他一开始以为对方是不小心撞上来了，但很快，第二下，第三下……

“乔恩。”他听到自己的声音在边缘带上些许无奈，“我就在这里，如果你有什么想说的——”

“我有。”乔恩的声音很轻。酒吧里并非只有他们两个，而雅座那边传来的交谈声几乎将他的耳语淹没。“我的确有事情想对你说，但是……”他抬眼瞥向在吧台另一端忙碌的多克。“虽然不是什么关系人类存亡的秘密，但是……我不想再讲给第二个人听。”

帕特森点点头。“我理解。”而在内心深处，他同样有些自私地希望乔恩只把他还有弗兰克那些故事讲给了自己听。这算得上贪婪吗？——他凝视着乔恩的侧脸，不由这样想。他是否也和乔恩一样，被突然唤醒了某种之前从未有过的恶劣人性？

唤醒乔恩的是想要得到认可的渴望和对他人天赋的嫉妒，而唤醒他的又是什么？

“那就赶紧喝完你的啤酒。”乔恩看了一眼他还剩一多半的杯子，仰头喝干了自己那杯，然后摸出钱包，从里面抽出一张纸票。“我在外面等你。”

“我还是觉得这些英国人怪得要死。”在他推门离开后多克转到帕特森面前，一边收起钱一边摇了摇头，“不过看样子你们两个挺熟了？什么时候的事？”

“我们在酒吧外面碰到了，于是聊了两次。”

“哼，两次？”多克明显不信，但他不是那种喜欢打探客人隐私的酒保，于是帕特森得以在安静中喝完自己那杯啤酒，然后起身与多克告别。

“嘿，帕特森，”多克在他身后叫住他，带着点坏笑，“假如你和那个英国佬准备接下来回尼基那里——”

“明天见，多克。”

他急匆匆冲出门时耳尖烧红，好在乔恩并没有看到他这副窘样。红发男人和周一当晚一模一样，指间夹着一根烟蹲在马文身边，把斗牛犬挠得直哼哼。

“我觉得他很喜欢你。”他说。

“我只不过知道该怎样和狗打交道。”乔恩从地上站直身体，在马文低吠着想要扑他腿的时候抬脚挡住。“我小时候家里养过好几条狗，我爸妈总让我出去溜。”

“其实我更喜欢猫。”帕特森对他如实坦白——他甚至没告诉过劳拉，他突然意识到。他当时深陷爱河，不愿告诉心爱之人自己有多讨厌她的宠物狗。

“为什么？”

“没有为什么，猫大概……更适合我？”他绝对会享受在阅读或者写诗的时候身旁有一团毛茸茸的小东西。况且，猫的破坏力没有狗那么大，绝对不会咬烂他写诗的本子，假如马文是一只猫，他就能彻底避免那次心碎。

“我还是更喜欢狗。你至少可以训练狗，让它们乖乖听话，但猫——它们永远会觉得自己是你的主人。”

“我不在乎。”

“看吧，这就是为什么你的狗这么不听你的话。你并不在乎它认为自己比你的地位更高。我猜它在家里也很烦人，各种乱上沙发，乱咬东西。”

帕特森非常不愿承认，乔恩猜得一点都不错。但他不想谈这个，他不愿在马文身上花费太多精力，他唯一能做到的是当一个还算负责的主人，不让这只狗饿死，也不把他丢进动物救助站被安乐死。即便劳拉也无法要求他做到更多。

“你想和我聊的就是马文？”他转移话题，而乔恩原本满不在乎的神情立刻凝固在脸上。他在霓虹灯映照下盯着帕特森看了片刻，紧接着挫败地垂下头，从口袋里掏出一盒火柴。帕特森这才发现他塞进嘴里的烟卷并没有被点燃，但乔恩的手停滞在空中，似乎在犹豫是否继续。

“怎么了？”

“我在考虑要不要抽这根。”乔恩耸了耸肩，“我原本没有多大的烟瘾，在大学时偶尔和室友一起抽一根，但自从加入了乐队……他们把我变成了老烟枪。不仅因为压力，更因为我想方设法在他们面前显得更酷。但现在没人在乎我抽多少，我在想我或许该戒烟了——至少别每天半包这么多。”

“我很同意。抽太多对身体的确不好。”

“是啊，我知道。”但乔恩还是恋恋不舍握着火柴盒，帕特森干脆伸手把烟从他的嘴里抽了出来，随手塞进自己的裤子口袋。

“你为什么用火柴，而不是打火机？”他在乔恩双目滚圆的瞪视下再次生硬地换了个话题。乔恩却瞪着他看了好一阵子，神情才缓和下来。

“没什么特别的原因。我不知道为什么运气很差，在超市总会买到出故障的打火机。再加上用火柴比打火机感觉更酷，用着用着就习惯了。”

“所以，还是……弗兰克他们的原因？”

“又有什么不是呢？”乔恩苦涩一笑，低头看向越发不耐烦的马文。“好了，我们边走边说吧。”

“去哪里？”

“回你的家啊——不用担心我住哪里，离这儿不远。”

既然他这样说了，帕特森不再推辞，牵上马文后和对方并肩走上回家的路。乔恩最开始很安静，把手插在裤子口袋里，眼睛时而抬起来看向路边店铺的招牌。来到第一处路口后，他在他们等绿灯时终于开口了。

“我想……我想向你道歉，帕特森。”这是他第一次认真叫出帕特森的名字，但不知为何却让帕特森感到莫名的疏离。他其实更想听到乔恩用略带调侃的口吻称呼他“帕特森的帕特森”——从没人这样叫他。或许是他性格太过沉闷，向来很少有人会像乔恩这样一直和他开玩笑。他很珍惜人与人之间像这样的点滴相处。

人行横道两侧绿灯亮起，他们大步跨向对面，乔恩继续说下去：“我昨天的反应有点过火了，我不该那么对你。”

“没关系的。我知道……我理解。”

“你可以理解，但那不代表我有权那么对待你。”乔恩轻轻叹了口气。“你是个好人，帕特森，或许是我这辈子遇到过的最正直善良的人——你有时候真的给我一种很弗兰克的感觉，只不过你没他那么怪。我猜那是因为你们两个都是本质上非常好的人。”

“呃，谢谢。”帕特森感觉自己的耳朵又有一点发烧。很少有人用这样无比坦诚的语气夸奖他。曾经只有劳拉对他毫不吝啬夸奖鼓励，但即便面对最亲密无间的妻子，他依旧会感到手足无措。

“不，我说真的，你是个好人。而且很有才华。”乔恩朝他转过头来，他的绿眼睛在街灯映照下闪烁着微光。“我真的很喜欢你昨天给我看的那首诗。”

“你——你觉得那首诗是什么意思？”他突然很想知道自己的“缪斯”是否读懂了那首诗。

“我对诗歌没什么了解，但……我猜黑洞还有光都代表了某种东西，是吗？某种吞噬人感情的东西，让人与人之间产生隔阂，所以最后‘我’才会心碎？”

“嗯……是的。你说的没错。”帕特森抬起手来把一缕头发拂至耳后，对上乔恩好奇的目光后突然有些紧张。“其实怎样解读一首诗都可以，但——这首诗是我看到你，呃，一直用手机之后才突然有了灵感。”

乔恩的脚步猛地停在路中央，而帕特森被马文拽出三步远才勉强停了下来，回身望向对方。“乔恩？”他担忧地望向那个面容藏在路灯背光处的男人，生怕自己的话冒犯了他，“我很……抱歉？”

“别，真的别。”他能听到乔恩用力深吸了一口气。“你……你给我写了一首诗？”

严格来说，帕特森描写的是那些越来越依赖手机的人，但乔恩当然是其中一员，况且假如没有乔恩，他也不会那么在意这件事。于是他点点头。“是啊，但写得一点都不好，所以我很抱歉。”

“我都说了，别再道歉了。”乔恩瘦长的身体像是被一只无形的手啪的一下扯到他身边，他绿色的眼睛比刚才亮了十倍，百倍，在路灯下专注地望向帕特森。“从来没人给我写过诗，写过歌，写过任何东西。从来没有。”

“弗兰克那首……？”

“他写的不是我，我们都知道。”乔恩的神情中划过一丝伤感，而帕特森立刻意识到自己不该在此刻提那个名字——这一刻是完完全全属于他和乔恩的。

“但那首诗……真的不好。”

“我说了，我对诗没什么了解，所以你写的那首和莎士比亚的十四行诗在我眼里没有任何区别，哪怕……”他翘起嘴角，整张脸因一个无比真挚的笑容在帕特森眼前缓缓转变，变成了一个更年轻、更快乐的乔恩——或许那个曾经在公寓里和室友一起抽烟，梦想终有一天能够写出被所有人喜爱的音乐的乔恩就是这副样子。

而在帕特森眼里，这一幕充满脆弱、奇幻的美：仿佛一朵已然凋零的花，在魔法的作用下回溯时光，重新绽放——是他促成了这一幕。是他，还有他的诗。他感到体内被某种无法形容的力量灌满，在这一刻无所不能。

“哪怕？”他强忍着声音里的颤抖，轻声问。

“哪怕你是在用非常隐晦的方式批评我太沉迷手机。”乔恩笑着说，听起来一点都不在意，依旧微笑着看向他。

“我没有批评你的意思，我只是……我不用手机，不信任这种高科技的东西，所以看到你还有其他人让我有点好奇。”

“相信我，有的时候我也真的希望手机和互联网都不存在。”乔恩长叹一口气，“再过二百年，他们肯定会得出结论，生活在二十一世纪初的人类究竟是得益于手机，还是被手机彻底毁了。”

他们继续前进，在空无一人的昏暗人行道上肩并肩，但帕特森能察觉到乔恩的举动和方才略有不同：对方的脚步似乎更轻快了一点，神情也不再那么沉闷，但最明显的是，对方有意无意朝他身边凑近了不少，行走间两人的肩膀时而摩擦轻蹭。这对帕特森来说又是一次难得的体验，很少有人和他一般高，他曾经为了和劳拉接吻，差点把脖子扭伤。乔恩是他有幸一起并肩行走的人里面最高的，只比他矮了大概两英寸，这样的身高差距最适合——

若不是马文出膛炮弹一般的奋力拖拽，他保准会像刚才乔恩那样在路中间戛然停下。

“怎么了？”但乔恩还是察觉到他情绪的转变，侧过脸来望向他。帕特森只希望路灯足够暗淡，让对方看不出自己从耳朵烧至脸颊的红晕。

“没……没什么。”他扬起脖子看向前方，“我家就快到了，我刚才准备掏钥匙。”

“哦？”乔恩翘起嘴角似笑非笑，“好吧，那我猜我们该就此告别了。”

“没有其他想对我说的了？”

乔恩沉默片刻，缓缓摇头。“没了。我最开始真的只想因为自己昨天的行为对你说声抱歉，但现在我又想对你说句谢谢——谢谢你为我写了一首诗，帕特森。”

“不客气，乔恩。”

“我很高兴知道自己给这个世界带来的不只有毁坏，至少……”他轻轻叹了口气，然后再一次停在路灯下，朝帕特森伸出右手。“真的，谢谢你。”

帕特森立刻把狗绳换到左手，然后紧紧握住那只和乔恩本人一样修长白皙的手。对方手指冰冷，只在掌心有点热度，和帕特森自己一年四季火炉一般的体温对比分明，于是他并没有立刻松开乔恩的手，而是在自己手里攥了几秒。或许超出了礼貌规定的时长，但乔恩并没有主动撤开。“我也想谢谢你告诉我那些故事。”

“我很乐意。”乔恩微微一笑，和他对视片刻后终于慢慢抽出自己的手，重新插回裤子口袋里。两人面对面站在街灯下，彼此间只隔了一步远，呼吸化为微弱的白烟，在两人身体之间轻柔盘旋。“所以，我猜就是这样了？”

帕特森的心脏在胸口发出一声哀鸣，沉重地坠了下去。虽然乔恩没有明说，但对方此刻的神色已经清楚明白宣告了他的意图——这是告别，但不是再见，因为从今往后他再也不会见到乔恩了。这只羽毛绚丽的鸟终于决定彻底离开他的生命，一去不返。

或许他真的变得自私了，自私，贪婪，不肯接受眼前事实，因为帕特森发现他竟然在搜肠刮肚，想要找到一切借口，拖住乔恩的手，祈求他别走，别带走自己生命里仅存的这份不同寻常。

“你……你喜欢看老电影吗？”他慌不择言，抛出跃入脑海的第一件事物，并在看到乔恩诧异的神情时忍不住尴尬地皱起脸。“呃，就是问问，我们这里有家电影院，只在周末的晚上放老电影，上世纪五六十年代那种黑白片，影院装修也很复古，总之……我就是问问。随便问问。”

乔恩并没有立即回答，帕特森看到他的睫毛缓缓眨了一下，又一下，而在睫毛的遮掩下对方绿色的眼睛光影波动，宛如被风吹过的水面。“你是在请我去看电影吗？”

“如果你不感兴趣，当我没说。”

“帕特森的帕特森，你是在请我看电影吗？”

这个昵称从乔恩口里一钻出来，帕特森立刻长舒一口气，感觉自己的心脏终于回到原位。“对。”他用力点头，控制住不断朝耳根咧的嘴角，“我想请你明晚和我一起去看电影。”

乔恩继续盯着他看了一阵子，眼睛微微眯起，神情里短暂闪过犹豫，但最终他点了点头。“好吧，反正我明晚没什么事要做。”

由于他没有手机，没法到时候再联系，于是他们两个就这样在路灯下敲定了明天晚上碰面的时间和地点。乔恩向他保证明晚一定到，给了他一个安抚的笑，然后转身朝着另一个方向大步离开，这次后背终于挺直了一些。

至于帕特森——这大概是他头一次在回家时走得比马文还快。他的皮鞋踏在人行道的地砖上，双脚却仿佛踩在软绵绵的云层里，夜风在他身畔吹拂，将他一路向上，向上，送至月亮与群星之间。


	5. 星期五

他们约在星期五当晚最后一场电影，晚上十点钟开始，散场接近零点。帕特森知道其实前面还有一场，但那个时间段距离晚饭时间太接近，太危险。一旦他开始考虑是否该在请乔恩看电影之前顺便一起吃顿饭，整件事的性质就会发生变化，无论那是否是他的本意。况且他不想被乔恩用那种轻描淡写的语气拒绝。乔恩有一张非常神奇的脸，可以在诚恳与刻薄之间迅速切换，他不由猜想其中究竟有多少是弗兰克与乐队留下的影响。

而在本周最后一个工作日行进的过程中，他也无数次庆幸自己坚持不使用手机。他已经记不得自己上一次这般坐立不安是什么时候了，或许当他第一次低头凝视劳拉踮起脚尖亲吻他的嘴唇，或许在他坐在一架运输机的货舱里，双手握拳等待被投入中东的漫天黄沙。但那些回忆感觉起来却又和此刻全然不同，因为在那些时候，他至少对命运的走向有些许认识，知道接下来会发生什么，并且有能力做出选择。

现在他却把选择权完完全全交给了乔恩。即便对方保证自己一定会出现，今晚究竟会发生什么依旧是未知数。他不知道乔恩住在哪里，该怎样联系他，甚至他的全名是什么。他们先前的相逢全然得益于一次次偶然，他担心自己已经把运气全都花光了。

所以假如他有一部手机，假如乔恩和他的距离不过是几个按键，一封短信，那他绝对会毫不犹豫跳进那个由光组成的黑洞，让它将自己彻底吞噬。

无论如何，宇宙并非以他为中心旋转，星期五的世界对他来说没有任何变化。停车，出站，穿越帕特森市老旧的街道，上班族与学生来去，车厢时而喧闹，时而空荡。他的手落在方向盘上，熟悉的形状与质地形成一种莫名的安慰，只要他忍住不在每次靠站停车时抬起手腕打量时间，一切就都很好。

“你看起来有点不对劲，帕特森。”在他下班交接车辆时唐上下打量他一番，“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”他立刻点点头，“你呢？”

“事实上，我这几天过得竟然还可以。”这大概是他在这里工作以来唐头一次没冲他抱怨。这个负担一家人开支的中年男人甚至露出半个得意的笑。“我买的强力球彩票周三中奖了，中了五百美元。”

“天呐，恭喜！”

“我知道钱不多，但至少够带我老婆周末去佛罗里达度个假了。这周就去，所以我下周休两天假，到时候有人会顶替我。”

“你们在佛罗里达好好玩。”帕特森拍了拍他的肩膀，微笑着说，“你早该好好休息几天了，唐。”

“谢了，帕特森。我也希望你这个周末过得愉快。”

帕特森希望的确如此。对他来说，愉快的周末通常意味着坐在沙发上看一整天书，写几句诗，或者在天气好的时候出门转一圈，活动活动身体。劳拉离开后他的周末又多了一项新任务——打扫卫生，但那同样很快融进了他的生活规律，并且让他发现，当他进行吸灰或者晾衣服这种全然体力的规律劳作时，他的思维会尤其活跃，仿佛吸尘器的噪音是某种令他灵感飞驰的引擎。

然而他这周的周末是否能够愉悦度过纯粹取决于今晚，取决于那个红发男人。帕特森下班回家时还很早，哪怕尽可能拖时间给自己做了晚饭，把餐具收拾完毕后才不到八点。他考虑过要不要干脆去多克那里喝一杯，用酒精平复一下心情，但最终决定他不想在见到乔恩之前面对其他任何人。

于是他单纯带马文出门溜了一圈，好让他别一个人待在家里时因精力旺盛而搞破坏。到了晚上九点钟，距离约定时间还有不到一个小时，他匆匆洗了个澡，用毛巾使劲擦干头发，然后换上一件稍微有点正式的浅蓝色衬衣，对着镜子看了一眼又换成浅灰色，最后在外面套上一件厚实的皮夹克。他知道这不是约会，况且以乔恩前几天出现在自己面前时的衣着打扮，对方根本不会在乎这种事，但他还是忍不住想要展现出精神的一面，好让乔恩知道今晚对他很重要，无论是不是约会。

一切收拾妥当，他抬腕看了一眼手表：九点三十。

他们约好的地点距离这里不远，走过去只要一刻钟。他抵达的时间或许稍早了一些，但正好让他能够提前买好电影票与爆米花。老旧影院的招牌并不像市中心那种可以看3D电影的大影院显眼，张贴海报的橱窗里甚至没有打灯。他在看到寥寥无人的影院门口时开始担心乔恩找不到这里——更甚，对方放了他的鸽子。

他又看了一眼表：九点五十五。距离电影开场还有五分钟，但乔恩依旧不见踪影。

嗅着鼻端奶油爆米花甜滋滋的香气，他长叹一声，朝一旁侧开眼。影院开在街角，旁边就是横穿马路的人行道，对面红色信号灯发出刺目荧光，但他却突然被另一抹红光吸引了视线。信号灯下站着一个又高又瘦的人影，而一团微小的橘红色火光正在黑暗中闪烁，映出那张有着高耸颧骨与柔软嘴唇的脸庞。

“乔——乔恩。”帕特森站在马路对岸，呼喊声卡在喉咙里，一瞬间只觉得心脏跳得又快又重。

看到我——他心底一个颤抖的声音突然开始对着那簇火光大声呼喊——我就在这里！求你，看见我。

人行道路灯变颜色变换，乔恩却不知为何没有迈步向前，而是缓缓抬起头，朝帕特森的方向看过来。信号灯正在倒计时，30，29，28，绿光给对方的头发打上一层怪异的光晕，而他只能想象那双眼睛此刻该有多绿。

而此刻的自己在乔恩眼里，又会是什么样子？

7，6，5……乔恩的身体在绿灯时间还剩五秒时终于开始移动，他迈开那双被牛仔裤紧紧包裹的长腿，越过阻隔在他们之间的距离，眼睛则一直看向帕特森。路面并不算窄，他只走到中间就已经再次变为红灯，可他却仿佛对即将右转的车流丝毫不在意，继续迈着不紧不慢的步子。

一声愤怒的鸣笛在他终于踏上对岸后惊响，可他们谁都不在乎。乔恩嘴唇上挂着一抹笑，看到帕特森手里的爆米花后挑了挑眉，然后把手里那根看起来只抽了几口的烟扔在脚下用力踩灭。

“我更喜欢焦糖味的爆米花，不过我猜奶油味的也可以。”

“抱歉，这是今晚剩下的最后一桶，毕竟已经晚上十点了。”

“是啊，所以我真的犹豫了好久是来看电影还是干脆睡觉。”但他的确来了，所以帕特森只是微笑着看向他。

“我们最好赶快进场，电影马上就开始了。”

距离开场还有三分钟，电影院门口早就空无一人，连售票窗口都关闭了。他们在走廊两侧各色老旧海报上主角沉默地凝视下脚步匆匆奔向影厅，鞋底踏出清脆回响。影厅人并不多，零落塞满大概三分之一的位置。帕特森买了倒数第二排，其实前面还有不少更好的位置是空的，但他们并没有到前面去。

“你请我看的是什么？”他们刚刚坐下，影厅的灯就从后向前一排排关闭了。投影仪就在他们这排座位的上方，清晰发出沙沙转动的声音。帕特森把其中一张票举起来，贴在眼前辨认上面的字。

“呃，《蝴蝶梦》？”

“劳伦斯·奥利佛那版？”乔恩做了个鬼脸，悄声说，“老天，我早就看过了！”

“哦。”帕特森的心脏跳错了一拍，抱着爆米花盒子的手下意识捏紧。“那我们要不要——”

“没事。”乔恩伸手抓了一把爆米花塞进嘴里，很不礼貌地边嚼边回答，“我不介意再看一遍。”

“你确定？”

“嘘——电影马上要开始了。”

然而乔恩自己却明显不愿闭上嘴，也完全不在乎帕特森有没有看过这部电影。他们坐在最后面，和其他观众都隔了至少两排，因此谢天谢地，遭受侵扰的只有帕特森一个人。电影的前半场乔恩一直在他耳边喋喋不休爆米花味道的影评，似乎对这部电影的每个场景，每个镜头，每个演员都很有意见。

“奥利佛是个很有好莱坞范儿的演员，但我真的觉得他和我心目里的德温特先生对不上号。他看起来太……绅士了，我觉得德温特应该再冷硬一点。啊对了，还有，你知道女主角从头到尾都没有名字吗？书里没有，电影里也没有，再加上这部作品的标题是丽贝卡——我猜有些人压根意识不到自己并不是故事的主角，而只不过是个最无关紧要的边角角色。”

帕特森扭过头，看向乔恩被突然亮起的荧幕映得雪亮的侧脸，那双绿眼睛里又一次露出那种失神的游离感，仿佛他在透过电影看向更远的地方。

“我喜欢女主角。”他忍不住打破自己绝对不在观影时开口的习惯，对乔恩低声说，“她真的很讨人喜欢，我完全理解为什么德温特先生会娶她。”

“当然了，拜托，她毕竟是琼·芳登。”乔恩翻了个白眼，响亮地哼了一声。前面似乎有人朝他们很不友好地回头瞥了一眼，但帕特森却只抓了几颗爆米花塞进嘴里，挡住嘴唇上的笑意。

乔恩的精力似乎和爆米花的数量划上等号。在电影的上半场，他还边吃爆米花边小声发表自己的意见，乐此不疲干扰帕特森的观影体验；而等到下半段故事开始，女主角逐渐被那间大宅逼得失去理智，帕特森却发现乔恩的话越来越少，脸上写满困顿。考虑到现在已经过了晚上十一点，再加上他毕竟看过这部电影，他的表现很正常，帕特森甚至觉得有些愧疚。

“你要是不想看了，我们可以离开。”他在乔恩的脑袋往前颤了一下后用胳膊肘推了推他。

红发男人猛地坐直身体，半睁开迷蒙的眼睛看向他。“嗯？没事。你继续看吧。”

“乔恩——”

“嘘。”他又被嘘了，就好像他是个不懂事的小孩子。“好啦，你看吧。你自己花钱买的电影票，当然要看完。”

帕特森还想争辩，却看到乔恩在胸前抱起双臂，脑袋向后靠在椅背上。影院因为设施老旧，椅子其实并不是特别舒服，向后靠得太用力了还会吱嘎作响。他有些好笑地注视着乔恩在椅子上四处挪动身体，寻找最舒服的姿势，并且在对方突然把脚翘起来搭在前一排座位扶手上时微微睁大眼睛。

“怎么了？”乔恩的眼睛都闭起来了，还在反驳，“反正前面又没人。”

他简直是最糟糕的共同观影对象——帕特森忍不住在心底嘀咕——完全安静不下来，对影院秩序没有半点敬意，而且特别爱抢爆米花，一个人吃了四分之三。但当几分钟后，乔恩身子一歪，头发蓬松的脑袋径直砸在帕特森的肩膀上时，他却觉得自己的心脏跳得是那样快，那样响，几乎要胜过剧情紧要关头背景音乐刻意营造出的紧张节拍。

跳吧——那个一袭黑衣的女管家对女主角这样暗示——你已一无所有。

跳吧——他的脑海里同样有个声音这样鼓励着——你想要坠落。

他早就脱掉了夹克，因此乔恩蓬乱的头发扫在他从衬衣领口下露出的脖子上，随着对方呼吸微微颤动，扫出一片细腻的瘙痒。他不敢真的抬手碰触，感觉他的身体已经彻底凝固在座位上，但双眼却忍不住垂下去看向那头肆意生长的红发。他的下半张脸随着转头毫无防备撞了上去，而乔恩的头发落在他的面颊上感觉起来是那样柔软，带着极其轻微的洗发水味道，因他自己的鼻息在荧幕发出的柔和白光下拂动，仿佛那是一簇温柔燃烧的火。

电影剧情离他已经很远了，屏幕上黑白色调的主角们隔着将近八十年的时空，上演着一个和他们无关紧要的故事，他只知道里面必定有爱，有恨，有离别，有重逢，有世界上每个人无时无刻不在经历的一切。

他是否也是一部电影的男主角？远没有乔恩那部精彩刺激，令人难忘，可或许也有人会喜欢这样平淡无味的生活片段，会有人注视着他将公交车平稳驶过街道，注视着他手中的笔在纸页写下一行行诗，注视着他此时此刻和乔恩如此亲密地藏在影院最不起眼的角落，然后大声承认：是的，我喜欢这部电影，我喜欢你的生活。

他轻轻呼出一口气，一声轻笑从唇边滑落。乔恩似乎感觉到了什么，在座位上动弹了几下，朝他的方向又贴近了一些，毫不客气将这声笑网罗进他的发丝里。明明是那么柔软的东西，可嘴唇贴上去的瞬间却仿佛在亲吻一团火，炙烤燃尽了所有感官与思绪，仅余唇上轻微刺痛，长久不散。

大荧幕上，男女主角正在火光中拥吻，而帕特森在电影结束，灯光再次亮起之前，鼓足全部勇气，最后吻了吻自己怀里那团火。

“……你喜欢吗？”乔恩抬手揉了揉眼睛，然后毫不遮掩打了个天大的哈欠，露出两排整齐的牙齿。他的眼睛含满生理性泪水，在灯光下闪闪发亮并且绿得惊人，看起来一点也不像大西洋彼岸的秋季冰冷的海水，而是那样生机勃勃，一如帕赛伊克河大瀑布。

“我很喜欢。”他点点头，然后习惯性看了一眼手表。“老天啊，马上就要十二点了。乔恩，我真的非常对不起，要是知道你这么困，我绝对不会——”

“嘿，帕特森？”乔恩放下手，然后——然后落在了帕特森的膝盖上。他吃了一惊，大腿紧紧绷起来，心想对方肯定是搞错了，毕竟他们两个正肩并肩坐在一起，膝盖挨得很近。

“怎么？”

“我的手在你的腿上。”

“……所以？”

“别废话了，过来吻我，不然等到了十二点，我就要带着我的南瓜马车跑掉了——跑回家睡觉。”

这或许的确是一次约会，无论他的本意是什么——帕特森看向那双带着笑意的绿眼睛，慢慢低下头，赶在时针与分针一同转向12之前，吻上乔恩满是奶油味道的嘴唇。


	6. 星期六

他最先听到的是手表在床头柜上安静但规律的滴答。他习惯性伸长胳膊，从床头柜上拿起手表举在眼前。冰冷的金属贴在他温热的掌心，令他因睡意而模糊的双眼迅速清醒——早上九点十五，比工作日晚醒了整整三个小时。

他长叹一口气，用手背遮住双眼，短暂又闭了一会眼睛。除却醒得太迟，他感觉自己的身体有种微妙的不协调。暖和的羽绒被像个温柔的牢笼将他罩住，他感觉自己四肢沉重，深深陷入床垫，脑袋却轻得仿佛飘在云端。而且，他感到很热，非常热。还远不到开暖气的时候，但这几天气温降得厉害，前几天早上醒来时他一直手脚冰凉，可现在身侧却有源源不断的暖意传来，那感觉起来几乎像是——几乎像是劳拉还在时的早晨，温暖，惬意，他总要强迫自己从她身边离开。

这是一场梦吗？他伤感地想。六个月过去了，他从来没梦到过劳拉，一次都没有，就好像他的前妻决绝离开时把在梦境里探望她的权利也一并带走了。而且，为什么非要在这种时候让他梦到劳拉呢？他好不容易才遇到了另一个人，允许自己再次坠落，而乔恩——

乔恩。他猛地睁开双眼，啪的一下扭过头，看向本该空无一人的另外半边床，然后他的呼吸卡在喉咙里，骤然飙升的心跳令他一阵头晕目眩，因为……因为乔恩就在那里。男人趴在床上，半张脸埋在枕头里，另半张则被凌乱红发遮住大半，露在外面的只有高挺的鼻梁与正在发出微鼾的嘴。

这真的只是一场梦吗？他试探着伸出一只手，探向乔恩的面颊，却在仅剩半英寸时突然停下，指尖微微颤抖。他无法说服自己这究竟是一场梦，还是现实，但他不想惊醒对方——他不想让这场梦就此结束，却也更不愿看到对方那双绿眼睛里透出淡漠的光，然后告诉他昨晚发生的一切是一场意外。

所以，昨晚究竟发生了什么？他的脑袋仿佛终于记起自己的归属，慢悠悠坠下来重新回到他的脖子上。他逐渐记起那个在影院后排座发生的吻，乔恩嘴唇香甜的奶油味，然后他们手牵手走过帕特森市午夜幽静的街道，因共同的期盼步子越迈越大，到了最后几乎跑了起来。他还记得路灯映照下乔恩的头发被风吹得凌乱，他自己也好不到哪里去，他在用钥匙打开门锁时的手一直在抖，一连尝试了三四次才成功。

等他终于打开门后，他的家从未感觉起来如此陌生过。他们没有开灯，一切被笼罩在黑暗之中，原本熟悉的家具轮廓影影绰绰。他被乔恩压在一面墙上，墙上某个凸起的东西硌着他的后背，而隔着一层地板，被他关在车库里的马文正在愤怒地狂吠，高声抱怨如此不公平的对待，让他有种复仇的快感。

“你为什么在笑？”乔恩在他们亲吻间隙问他，“有什么好笑的吗？”

“没有，完全没有。”

最终，他们跌落在床上，急迫间都只脱下最碍事的衣物便再次贴合在一起。黑夜遮掩了一切，视觉让位于其他四种感官，他们用手指与嘴唇探索彼此，但遗憾的是谁都没有坚持太长时间。他因为太久的孤独后突然受到刺激，而乔恩大概因为睡意。

“这绝对是我在青春期之后最悲惨的一次。”乔恩如此评价，口齿不清，已经把脸埋在枕头里。帕特森抓起离自己最近的一件衣物，勉强擦干净两人的身体，紧接着倒在乔恩身边，同样困倦地闭上眼睛。现在比他正常入睡时间迟了三个多小时，他甚至没来得及恐慌乔恩明天早上是否还会在自己身边就已经睡着了。

而现在，八个小时过去了，白天早已降临，乔恩却依然在。依旧沉在梦境之中，对外界事物没有任何知觉，全然不知此刻帕特森正凝视着他，屏住呼吸，连眼睛都不敢眨，生怕最微小的气流就会将他唤醒。

而他看起来——他看起来很真实。并不美丽诱人，但很真实。曾经那些清晨睡梦中的劳拉美得总像是一幅油画，更适合摆在博物馆被众人膜拜欣赏，散落在枕上的每根发丝都仿佛经过睡神之手的抚弄，诱惑着他再次一同入梦。但是乔恩……乔恩在晨光下看起来只是个普普通通的人，脖子扭曲，嘴巴微张，下颚长出一圈细小胡茬，让帕特森想要立刻推醒他，和他在洗手间的镜子前一起刷牙刮胡子，随口谈起早餐想吃什么。

他知道他这辈子再也不会遇到另一个像劳拉那样的人，那样的爱每个人终其一生有幸只能遇到一次，他还记得为劳拉写下那些诗句时胸口的闷痛——他的确为了她把自己的心扯了出来。但他之前从未想过自己同样渴望另一种爱，另一种相处，另一种未来的可能，让他同样呼吸困难，眼眶蓄起一层泪水，因为他正凝视着身旁这个格格不入的红发男人，格格不入，却正好可以填补他内心的空缺。

紧接着，那头红发微微颤动起来。乔恩喉咙里发出一声沙哑呻吟，皱起脸来打了个哈欠，终于缓缓睁开眼睛。或许是屋内光线原因，他从发梢下露出来的半只眼睛绿中发蓝，先是盯着帕特森迷茫地看了一会，之后才慢慢聚焦。

“啊。”他似乎终于意识到自己的处境，脸上最先呈现出的是清晰的无奈，但还没等帕特森开口，那种神情就一晃不见。“好吧。早上好。”

“早上……好？”帕特森忍不住感到些许受伤。他早就做好心理准备面对乔恩的冷漠，可是亲眼见到对方的反应却——

“嘿，别这么不高兴。”乔恩微笑着打断他的思绪，然后对方用手肘在床上支起上半身，朝他凑过来，飞快吻了一下他的嘴唇。“我想用舌头，但显然我们两个都没刷牙。”

“洗手间就在门外左手边。”帕特森不知道该怎样回答他，只能顺着他的话继续说下去，“药品柜里有备用牙刷。”

“多谢。”乔恩对他露齿一笑，从床上坐起身。他的动作卷走了大半边被子，帕特森的下半身立刻暴露在微有寒意的空气中，让他忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“你真的会觉得冷啊？我发誓，我昨晚一直梦到自己被一只巨大的袜子缠得动弹不得。”乔恩瞥了他一眼，然后把被子从身上扯下来，扔在帕特森身上。他只在上半身穿了件皱巴巴的衬衣，小腹以下大片雪白肌肤不断延伸，滚圆臀部从衬衣下摆探出头来，而帕特森只瞥了一眼就立刻转开视线，从头顶一路胀红到脖子。

“你是……你是说我是一只袜子？”他声音嘶哑地问。

乔恩从地上捡起内裤，毫不羞耻地边穿边回答：“对，你就是一只巨大的、暖烘烘的袜子。”然后他没费心穿其他几件，光着一双又长又直的腿摇晃着走出卧室。帕特森平躺在床上，感觉自己身上的被子重得像块石头，砸得他头晕眼花，动弹不得。直到浴室传来哗啦啦的水声他才勉强坐起身，把脸埋在掌心里深呼吸。

等乔恩依旧穿着那件皱巴巴的衬衣，并令他略微失望地同样穿好裤子走进起居室时，他已经把咖啡做好了，微苦的香气弥漫在整个房间。乔恩的头发贴在头皮上，正在缓慢滴水，颜色从橘红变成棕红，仿佛那是一种在秋天会变色的叶子。他并没有刮胡子，金红色胡茬在他线条柔软的下巴上清晰可见，但帕特森最在意的是他的表情。沐浴过后，他看起来不像刚醒来时那么睡意朦胧了，绿眼睛在从窗口射进来的阳光下明亮澄澈，从里面看不到半点后悔。

但帕特森还是无法彻底放心。他当过兵，知道伏击是怎么一回事，战场上枪声突然停止的寂静比枪林弹雨更令人恐惧。

“你早饭吃什么？”乔恩问他，在他身旁站定，伸长胳膊拿过另一杯咖啡，小啜一口后做了个鬼脸。“天啊，你喝咖啡完全不放糖的吗？”

“我不知道你喜不喜欢放糖，所以没给你放。”

“哦，所以你看不出我是那种喜欢喝甜得发腻的咖啡的人吗？”乔恩哼了一声，从帕特森推给他的糖罐里舀出一勺又一勺，“看来我真的变酷了不少。要知道，我之前经常去的一家咖啡店里有个雇员弄错了我的单子，借口竟然是我长了一张喜欢喝特甜焦糖卡布奇诺的脸。”

“你的确喜欢焦糖口味的爆米花——这是你自己说的。”

“喜欢一种焦糖口味不代表什么都喜欢。”他加糖的手终于停了下来，整整四勺，帕特森不由为他的健康状况感到担忧。但他握住咖啡杯的手指是那样细，从袖口露出来的手腕也纤细异常，况且糖要比香烟好太多了。自从昨晚在电影院门口那一根，过去十多个小时里他还没看到乔恩抽烟。他听说过戒烟人士会用糖来抵抗烟瘾。

他们沉默地喝了一会咖啡，帕特森一杯见底，准备从冰箱里拿出牛奶开始早饭，但乔恩突然被餐桌上某样东西吸引了注意力。“你为什么会在这里有一盒火柴？”他举起那个小小的盒子，好奇地问，“你又不抽烟，而且我也没看到这附近有香薰蜡烛。”他说着，边喝咖啡边四处打量起来，但还没等帕特森回答他，他就费劲地咽下一大口咖啡，再次开口：

“事实上，我刚洗完澡就想说来着——你的家里为什么这么多黑白配色的东西？浴帘是黑白的，窗帘是黑白的，地毯是黑白的，连门框都是黑白的。大早上起来看到这些真的很给我一种《阴阳魔界》的感觉。”

“劳拉喜欢黑色和白色。”帕特森从冰箱里拿出牛奶，把沁着冰冷水珠的纸盒子攥在手心。“这些都是她画的。”

“老天，你就这么接受了？没有冒犯的意思，但那个窗帘让我看着头晕。”

“我不讨厌。”

“看吧，这就是你最大的缺点，帕特森。你太老好人了，什么东西只要不讨厌就能接受。这些……黑白装饰品，还有你那条该死的狗——”

“呃。”他完完全全把马文忘在了脑后。“我得去把他从车库里放出来。”他抛下牛奶，匆匆冲下楼，背后乔恩还笑着冲他喊了一句：“小心别被它咬！”

出乎意料，马文并没有咬他。这条总和他不对付的英国斗牛犬在他开门时正趴在车库一角，冲他发出哀怨的叫声，然后乖乖跟在他身后爬上楼梯。在他蹲在马文的饭盆旁边给他倒狗粮与清水时，乔恩已经坐在餐桌旁毫不客气地享用牛奶麦片，虽然嘴巴被食物与勺子塞满，却在用鼻子断断续续哼一首歌。

“你在哼什么？”他在乔恩对面坐下，好奇地问。红发男人抓着勺子的手停在半空，眼睛缓缓眨了几下后才抬眼看过来。

“我……我完全没意识到自己在哼歌。”

“但你在哼。是什么？我从来没听过。”

乔恩做了个鬼脸，把勺子塞进嘴里。“你要听过就见鬼了。”他有点模糊地回答，撇开眼望向窗边令他头晕的黑白窗帘，“那是我自己写的一首歌。”

“哦。”帕特森不知道自己是否该继续问下去。写歌对乔恩来说是敏感话题，他不想在两人第一个共度的早餐就触及对方痛楚。于是他沉默地给自己准备牛奶麦片，时而抬眼偷偷瞥向乔恩，看到对方咀嚼时脸颊鼓动，但目光一直盯在那里，没有移开。

“乔恩——”

“你知道吗，真见鬼。”乔恩猛地扭过头，抬起绿色眼睛直勾勾看向他。“真见鬼。我刚才的确在哼我写的歌。不是广播里放的流行歌曲，也不是弗兰克的某首歌，就是我写的——我写的，被他们形容像屎一样烂的歌。但我……我却感觉很好。”

“乔恩——”

“不，用不着安慰我。”帕特森一瞬间以为那个坐在长椅上，神情郁结的乔恩又要出现了。他准备面对即将一股脑发泄出来的怒气，并且挫败地承认过去几天他们的相处让自己的生命翻天覆地，却同时没有给乔恩的生活带来任何改变。但乔恩突然把手里的勺子一扔，全然不在乎碗边溅出来一圈牛奶，然后捂住脸大笑出来。

“操。”乔恩像是突然失心疯一样大笑着咒骂道，“操，帕特森，我知道我的歌像屎一样，但我现在感觉好极了。”

“呃，这……很好？毕竟是你写的歌，而且我觉得很好听。”

“真的？”乔恩放下手，从桌子对面急切地凝视着他，眼睛亮得像是深处在燃烧，“你真的觉得我的歌很好听？”

“我不懂歌，或者音乐。”他们此刻的对话完全是两天前晚上的那次翻版，只不过角色对掉，“但听起来很顺耳。你能——你能再唱一次给我听吗？”

乔恩点点头：“我没写歌词，因为那不是我的强项，但……”然后他开始用“啦啦啦”代替歌词唱起来。帕特森的确不懂音乐，实话说，乔恩的嗓音也不是特别动听，在高音的地方略显嘶哑，但他的确觉得这首歌很好听，曲调简单但顺耳。他完全不觉得像屎一样，弗兰克和他的乐队欢迎来和他争辩。

整首歌很短，大概是尚未完成的版本，但乔恩哼唱完之后却面颊微红，微微喘气，仿佛刚跑了一百码。“你……你真的觉得好听？”

“我为什么要骗你，乔恩？”

“没有什么需要改进的地方？”

“天呐，没有。我为什么想要改你的歌？你把它写出来是什么样子，就该是什么样子。”

“操。”乔恩再次喃喃低语，颤抖着吐出这个字。帕特森能看到他在努力控制自己的表情，嘴角却依旧朝耳根咧出一个无比灿烂的笑。“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

“我能——我能看出你说的是真心话，而不是像弗兰克那样……”他笑容略暗，而这一瞬帕特森真希望自己能够冲去弗兰克的面前，狠狠敲那个塑料做的脑袋，“我知道我没有天赋，但他真的犯不着先夸奖我一句，再把我的歌彻底改成他的风格，最后甚至在舞台上当着那么多观众的面说我的歌像屎一样。”

“操他的弗兰克。”这句咒骂在他意识到之前已经从嘴边溜出，就像是乔恩洒在桌上的牛奶。他尴尬地清了清嗓子，低头舀了一勺麦片送进嘴里，刻意不去看桌子对面乔恩瞪圆了的绿眼睛，直到对方喉咙里滚落出一声响亮的笑。

“是啊，说得好，操他的弗兰克。”乔恩笑着望向他，脸上再也看不到一丝阴霾，“我的确做了对不起他的事，但我他妈绝对不会让自己因为他一辈子不开心。”

“那你现在……开心吗？”帕特森小心翼翼抬起眼，问他。

“我很开心。”乔恩的回答清晰、明确，没有半点让他误解的余地，“我非常开心。不然我也不会下意识哼起这首歌，因为我现在真的感觉特别好。”

“我很高兴。”帕特森对他真诚地点点头，而乔恩望向他的神情突然柔和下来，嘴角微微翘起。

“谁能想得到？”他轻声感叹，“帕特森，还有你，帕特森？我竟然会遇到你。我不过是坐错了去纽约的车，结果竟然会遇到你。”

“那你后悔吗？”这又是一句不受大脑控制，纯凭本能脱口而出的问题。他看到对面乔恩脸上的笑一下子凝固在脸上，有些困惑地望向他，于是立刻换乱地补充一句：“呃，就是，我其实能感觉出你……你大概本来不想和我一起去看电影，再加上昨晚——总之我……呃。”

“我的确犹豫过昨晚要不要去。”乔恩在他颠三倒四的胡乱一通后轻声回答，“我只是觉得，或许这不是件好事——并不是说你不好，只不过太多不合适。”他的眼睛落在黑白相间的窗帘上，紧接着又望向同样黑白相间的厨房料理台，而帕特森只觉得胸口一阵发紧，清晰的胀痛令他无法呼吸。

“但是……”乔恩叹了口气，神情略显伤感，然后他伸出一只手，握住帕特森紧紧攥住勺子的手。“但是我一想到你一个人傻站在电影院门口，不知道要等到什么时候才会意识到我失约了，就觉得很不忍心。我不忍心看到你这么高的个子却要耷拉着脑袋，垂头丧气走回家。你——你人太好了，帕特森，你不能再这么任凭所有人随心所欲欺负你。”

“但是你昨晚来了。”帕特森松开手指，把勺子咔哒一声扔在桌面上，然后翻过手掌紧紧握住乔恩的手。“你来了，你没有欺负我。”

“是啊，我来了。”乔恩的眼睛透过浅金色的睫毛，深深凝视着他。“除此之外，还有一点你需要知道：我或许做过很多很糟糕的事，而且是个更糟糕的人，但我不后悔——我再也不想后悔。”说完，他从椅子上站起身，上半身越过餐桌，在他们两人都只吃了一半的牛奶麦片上空再次吻上帕特森的嘴唇。

乔恩的嘴唇尝起来总带着香甜——帕特森仰起头，闭上眼睛，在心底默想——明明是个每天半包烟的烟鬼，他的嘴里却没有半点苦涩，能尝到的全都是牛奶麦片的甜味。思维边缘处传来什么东西被推倒的声音，紧接着马文狂叫起来，但乔恩一直吻着他，湿润炙热，没有停下的意思，于是帕特森也一直没有睁开双眼。他知道这一切真实存在，却太过害怕这只是孤独了太久的大脑用以欺骗自己的梦境。

“跟我来。”乔恩的手将他轻轻拽起身，仿佛他才是房屋主人那般，指引着他走向卧室。被子在床垫上堆成一团，依旧留有晨起后的余温，而他们再次跌进去，帕特森沉重地压在乔恩身上，在对方发出一声带着笑意的惊呼时把脸埋在他的脖子上，亲吻那里光滑裸露的肌肤。

“嘿，帕特森——”乔恩伸手推了推他，“我说了你不能再让别人欺负你，但你知道你至少比我高了两个重量级吧？你快把我压扁了。”

“我不想起来。”他对着乔恩的脖子、肩膀与枕头围绕出的秘密角落，沉闷地坦白，“我不想离开你。”

“这个嘛……”乔恩沉默片刻，然后一只体温略低的手突然溜进他睡裤的后腰，“至少把衣服脱了？除非你想让我们像两个无可救药的青少年一样隔着裤子干蹭。昨晚已经够可悲了，我不想再重复一次。”

他长叹一口气，轻轻咬了一口嘴唇下面的皮肤，然后终于把自己从乔恩身上撑了起来。在他眼前徐徐展开的情景令他再次忘记了呼吸，那种胸口紧绷的感觉又回来了，太多深沉的情感在此刻一同涌入心脏，让他几乎要从内而外爆裂开来：乔恩仰面躺在他的身下，半干的红发在枕头上散落，他被亲吻得红肿的嘴唇微微张开，整张脸也胀成粉红，唯独眼睛绿得惊人，在金色睫毛下微微闪烁。

在这个由黑白两色灌满的世界里，他是如此绚烂鲜艳。

而接下来，乔恩甚至又一次改写了帕特森世界里的白色。大片雪白肌肤随着衣服剥落显露出来，帕特森的嘴唇吻过纤细的足弓与脚踝，吻过柔软的膝盖内侧与大腿根，吻过带着一丛金红色毛发的小腹，吻过平坦胸口上根根肋骨形成的沟壑与最上方两点粉色乳头。乔恩的身体在他手下不住扭动，颤抖，雪白肌肤随着他的亲吻与抚摸逐渐染上粉红，仿佛冬季的清晨，霞光落在一层崭新的积雪上。

至于帕特森世界里的黑色，乔恩同样没有放过。“我喜欢你的头发。”乔恩喘息着对他说，手指落在他的发根，轻轻拽了满把，“那么黑，那么茂密，让你看上去像极了一个落魄又阴郁的艺术家。我见到你第一眼就知道你肯定藏着某种天赋，你绝对不只是个公交车司机。”

“是吗？我以为我们是在酒吧里认识的？”帕特森微笑着问，然后低下头亲吻他的锁骨。

“我或许大概可能因为某个司机才特意每天都坐同一班公交，并且为他发过一两条推特。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“你为什么之前没告诉我？”

“那重要吗？反正我已经在这里了。”

是啊，的确如此，的确如此。他们在明亮的日光下做爱，时间离十点十五大概非常接近，可他们不再是司机与乘客，帕特森也不需要再用眼角余光一次次打量那团红发，他就在他的怀里，温热鲜活，并且看起来忘记了除了他们之外的一切。乔恩总是喋喋不休的嘴在帕特森慢慢进入他的身体时终于仅剩呻吟与喘息，以及他的名字，帕特森，帕特森，帕特森——那可以是一首诗，或者一首歌。

“乔恩。”他感到汗珠正顺着他的后背流淌，而乔恩的脸皱成一团，粉色嘴唇微微张开，于是他俯身贴过去，将他们的名字在唇舌纠缠间合二为一——乔恩·帕特森，听起来像一个完整的人，正如他们此刻这般亲密无间。

当铺垫已久的高潮终于来临，他感觉自己仿佛在从一处阳台坠落，眼前黑色的天幕则绽开一朵灿烂的橘红色的烟花，令他忘记坠落时的惊恐慌张，直至落进一个柔软的怀抱。他再次重重压在乔恩的身上，他们汗涔涔的胸口因剧烈呼吸而相互摩擦挤压。他的脑袋落在乔恩的旁边，鼻尖埋进那头因汗水而潮湿的红发，而乔恩则紧紧搂住他的脖子，双腿依旧缠在他的腰间，轻微颤抖着却不愿离开。

帕特森同样不愿离开，高潮过后留在乔恩体内的亲密感觉起来更甚于先前，但他不能做那么无耻的事情，于是在他们彼此的喘息略微平息后便缓缓抽走。在他处理安全套的时候乔恩躺在那里纹丝不动，双眼失神，只有胸口依旧在剧烈起伏。他的小腹上有一圈被抹开的精液，看起来邋遢却又令人心安。帕特森低头看了一眼自己同样被蹭脏的下半身，头一次没有急着擦掉。

“嘿。”他坐在窗边，朝乔恩俯下身，再次吻了吻那对已经红肿的唇瓣。

“……嘿。”乔恩慢慢抬起眼，目光在他脸上搜寻片刻。“你介意我在这里抽根烟吗？”

帕特森没有回答，而是直接俯身从对方裤子口袋里找出烟盒。乔恩嘴角微翘，抬头咬住他放在自己嘴唇之间的烟卷，帕特森则转身从床头柜里取出他最喜欢的那盒俄亥俄蓝标，划开一根靛蓝色圆头与洁白松木组成的火柴。一团小小的橘色光芒在他手心闪烁，在阳光下几乎暗淡得不起眼，他用手掌笼住它，凑到乔恩面前，凝视着火光因乔恩的呼吸轻微颤动，并在点燃烟卷后便慢慢燃至生命尽头。他并没有甩灭火柴，而是一直轻轻捏在指尖，片刻后感受到轻微的灼伤。

“你是个傻瓜，帕特森。”

“为什么？”

“没有为什么。”乔恩深吸了一口烟，然后躺回枕头上缓缓吐出来。他的嘴唇此刻尝起来还会像之前那样甜美吗？——帕特森默不作声地想。

“如果你想吻我，”乔恩似乎看穿他的心思，朝他挑了挑眉毛，“那就过来。最好抓紧时间。”

“抓紧时间？”

“是啊。”乔恩又抽了一口，紧接着从床上慢慢坐起来，在他嘴角落下一吻，用空闲的那只手搂在他的颈后，手指深深陷入他的黑发之中。他们交换了一个吻，赤裸肌肤相贴，但先前潮热的汗已然退去，皮肤冰冷得仿佛再多阳光也无法温暖——映在雪地上的阳光，帕特森这样想，微微向后撤开，凝视乔恩的绿眼睛，在对方开口前便已猜到结局。

“我买了飞机票，明天就要回英国了。”乔恩在苦涩的烟味中轻声说。


	7. 星期天

他在用吸尘器打扫房间。款式老旧的电器只有强弱两档，被他拖拽着笨重身躯在地板上爬行。家里明明只有他一个人住，却在一周的时间内落了数不清的灰尘，在沙发、床底等等角落积攒成团，有些再和马文短粗的狗毛混合在一起，让吸尘器发出宛如吞咽困难的刺耳噪音。

他低头盯着地板木条拼凑起来的缝隙，手臂上上下下机械移动，在灰尘多的地方停留片刻，时而拾起抱枕或者地毯，在自己的膝盖上拍打一番。灰尘纷扬，在午后日光映照下犹如星球般闪烁旋转，一旦落在地面上却又变回面目可憎的样子。马文被他关在车库里，一个劲地狂叫，他知道自己等会必须带他出去散步，否则他肯定又要有家具遭殃。但这些烦恼此刻在他看来是那样渺小，遥远，无关紧要。

他终于来到卧室。窗帘半敞着，屋外阳光明亮，和前几天比起来略有升温。歪斜的被角搭在床边，他走过去捡起来拍了拍灰，然后抓起枕头拍打，先是自己常用的那个，但是余光里有什么东西正在微微闪烁，让他的动作猛地停下来。他向前走进一步，试图看清楚，却听到身后吸尘器的轰鸣戛然而止。电线太短，拖到这里已经是极限，他把外面的插头拽下来了。他叹了口气，把吸灰口立在床边，然后单膝跪在床垫上，朝另一侧的枕头俯下身。

等他把脸凑过去后，他终于意识到吸引他注意力的东西是什么：枕头上有几根金红色的头发，正在阳光下微微闪烁。他凝视许久，最终用手指小心翼翼捻起那些头发握在手心里。

这是乔恩唯一留下的证据——他在阳光下忍不住一次次松开手指又合拢，生怕这几根头发凭空消失在眼前，因为它们的的确确，是唯一能够证明乔恩真实存在的证据。

他侧过头，看向窗外碧蓝天空，明明知道方向不对，却不由想象一架飞机正从他头顶飞过，他和那个红发男人此刻隔了三万三千英尺。那样的距离对他而言几乎等同于另一个星球，比帕特森与纳什维尔之间的距离更远，更无法触及。况且他依旧不知道乔恩姓什么，在英国哪座城市生活，有着怎样的历史和精力。在这幢房子里到处都是劳拉留下的痕迹——他们毕竟一起生活了几年时间，但和乔恩却只有短短半天，而对方最终留给他的只有这样几根头发。

他自嘲地轻笑一声，摇了摇头，松开手指让头发飘落在地板上，然后起身准备重新插好吸尘器的插头。但他只迈开一步就瞬间后悔，立刻转回身趴在地板上，将那几根头发从灰尘堆里重新找寻回来，轻轻吹干净。马文在他顺着楼梯下到车库时发出非常不友好的低吠，但他只是沉下嗓子训斥他一声，这条英国斗牛犬就立刻安静下来，在角落乖乖趴好。

他走进自己的小房间，单手摊开笔记本翻到后面空白的一页，把手心里那几根头发夹进去后立刻合上笔记本。他现在完全没有写诗的兴致——他知道很多人用诗歌疗伤，但他一直以来只愿写相爱，而不是心碎。或许，当他日后终于来到这一页时，乔恩的离去感觉起来终于不会再像现在这般令他胸口闷痛，思绪麻木。

很快，他就找到了第二件乔恩留给他的东西——同样渺小得可悲。他在把脏衣服丢进洗衣机时从裤子口袋里摸到一支即将散架的香烟，而他回忆了许久才终于想起周四那晚他从乔恩嘴里拿走这根烟时的情景。明明只是三天前，感觉起来却像是过了一个世纪。他的手指抚摸过烟嘴，想到它曾经被含在那对粉红色的唇瓣里，几乎要毫无理智地嫉妒起来。

整间屋子正逐渐令他发疯，可屋外的城市也没有好到哪里去。乔恩依旧没有留下任何实质性的痕迹，可帕特森却觉得自己无论走在哪里，都能看到那个又高又瘦的红发身影。他的午餐胜地外加最爱的景色早就被入侵过，如今他注视着帕赛伊克河大瀑布，能想到的只有乔恩的灰绿色眼睛。除此之外，曾经能让他获得心灵慰藉的只有多克的酒吧，可他现在同样不愿去往那里，并且再次看到年长的酒保眼里的同情。

但当夜幕降临，马文在晚饭后愈发狂躁不安，他还是牵上狗，被马文扯着前往酒吧。他还能去哪里呢？心碎也无法让他跳出自己早已框死的生活规律。

“帕特森。”多克和他打招呼，在他坐下时已经把满满一杯啤酒放在他面前。“你周五没来。”

“是啊。”他低声回应，“我——我那天有点事。”

多克瞥他一眼，慢慢皱起眉头。“你……你想谈谈吗？”

“我以为你不是心理医生，不在乎这些？”

“不，我不是。但我是你的朋友，帕特森。”

“谢谢。”多克坦诚的话让他心里稍微好受一些。他低头喝了一口啤酒，感受到酒精入喉后轻微的灼烧感后才再次开口：“其实，是关于乔恩。”

“乔恩？”多克的眉毛挑了起来，“哦，那个红毛英国人？”

“是他。”

“他怎么了？”

“他回国了。回英国。今天下午的飞机。”

“哦。”多克的手越过吧台，轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊。“我很抱歉，帕特森。”

“是啊……”他耸耸肩，再次举起啤酒杯喝了几大口，然后用手背抹了抹嘴角。多克的脸上依旧带着些许同情以及些许好奇，但他同样给予帕特森尊重，没有立刻问东问西。于是他继续沉默地喝酒，并且庆幸今晚还好埃弗里特不在，不然他真的不知道该怎样面对一个过去这么久之后依旧为真爱心碎的男人。

在劳拉离去后，他心碎了整整六个月，直到乔恩突然出现，用他格格不入的怪异再次激起帕特森内心的渴望。然而这次……这次他又会心碎多久呢？下一个能够填补他内心的人是否要比乔恩更奇特？——他怀疑自己是否还能遇到那样的人，他感觉或许在这种事上自己已经花光了所有运气。

“你有想过离开这里吗？”在他喝完第一杯啤酒后多克并没有立刻为他再倒第二杯，而是这样问他。

“离开这里？离开帕特森？”

“是啊。”

“没有。我为什么要离开帕特森？我在这里出生长大。”

“很多人和你一样在这里出生长大，但他们都离开了。”多克耸了耸肩。“我只是想说，或许你可以去尝试一下外面的生活是什么样子，反正帕特森又不会跑到其他地方去，你随时都可以回来。”

“我已经见识过外面的生活了，多克。”他苦笑一声，“别忘了，我去过阿富汗。”

“那不一样。”多克挥了挥手，“那不叫生活，那叫生存。我指的是，或许你想去看看别的城市，甚至……别的国家？”

“你是在暗示我去英国找乔恩吗？”即便心情低落，他还是被多克逗乐了。“多克，我只是个公交车司机，而假如我没记错的话，英国靠左边开车。我去了那边能做什么？”

“我不是让你过去继续开公交，而且假如你真的决定去英国，也绝对不是为了工作。”多克抱起胳膊，低头看向他。“我只是不希望你在这里把自己下半辈子浪费掉，帕特森。你还年轻——你还有那么多可以做的事。”

“哪怕意味着你会丢掉一个最忠诚的客人？”

“少一个客人我也死不了。”多克哼了一声，然后转头看了一眼身后的“帕特森名人墙”。“但你要是实在过意不去，那就赶紧出名，好让我把你贴在这里，然后像其他客人介绍曾有个出身帕特森的名人经常光顾这里。”

“我觉得等我出名的那天，这家酒吧还在不在都是个问题了。”

“嘿，我身体很好，活到九十绝对没问题。”

他们语气轻快地闲扯了几句，他能感觉到多克在尽量让他心情振奋起来，但他的胸口却一直在暗暗抽痛，让他每次呼吸都感觉起来是那样吃力。他谢绝了多克请他喝第二杯啤酒，倒过晚安后出门牵上马文回家。帕特森夜晚的街道依旧是那样安静，他带着马文经过路灯坏掉后阴暗的巷道与横在路中央的垃圾堆，经过挂了四五十年后褪色的店面招牌与一间间贴着出租的窗口，在路边等待红灯时抬头望向东边漆黑的夜空。

英国的小镇是什么样子？是否也像帕特森一样破旧荒凉？乔恩是否因此才选择逃离曾经千篇一律的生活，却又为什么选择再次回到那里？或许乔恩和他一样，弗兰克和乐队等同于他的阿富汗，经历过那样残酷的岁月后能够在家乡寻求一份宁静多么难得。然而这同样意味着他和乔恩的生活就像是两颗绕地飞行的卫星，轨道永远不会再有交错的那天。而当他们坐在各自的长椅上吃午饭，一个注视着瀑布，另一个注视着大海，他们才会想到彼此，想到曾经在帕特森共同度过的六天时光。但仅此而已。

冰冷的夜风吹拂在他因酒精而微醺的面颊上，他突然很想抽一根烟。他并非之前从未尝试过——在军队里你总会被迫学到各种各样的事，但在今天之前他从没有过像现在这般渴望。他想要尝到那股苦涩的味道，将它吞进体内，酝酿出某种带有温度的实体，或许这样可以稍微填补他胸口的空洞。

走近他空无一人的房子，明知周日邮差不上班，他的手还是习惯性打开邮筒，摸了一下里面。他本以为自己会触到冰冷的金属底板，却发现里面竟然有一个体积不算小的白色信封。信封不是标准规格，看上去更接近正方形，上面没有邮戳，只在正面被人用潦草的字迹写了一个词——

帕特森。

马文已经冲到门前，回身对他叫了几声，但他仿若未闻，眼睛一直紧紧盯着信封上自己的名字，即便从没见过这个人的字迹，却知道……非常确切地知道它出自何人之手。他紧紧攥着信封，大步冲下楼梯把自己关进小房间，直到在桌前坐下来才意识到他的手一直在抖，心脏砰砰乱跳，慌乱得仿佛要从嗓子里蹦出来。

信封贴得并不严实，随手一撕便扯开了，从里面滑落出一张银光闪闪的光盘，上面没有任何字迹，此外信封里也没再有别的东西。他盯着光盘看了一会，然后起身在书架上翻找了一阵子才从几本诗集下面找到自己很多年前购买的CD机，擦掉上面的灰之后又捣鼓了一会电池，好在老旧机器质量不错，还能听歌。

车库内明明有点冷，几个动作下来他却感觉自己的后背已然沁出一层薄汗。他在桌前坐好，把耳机塞进耳朵里，深深吸了一口气，然后终于用略微颤抖的手指按下播放键。最初的几秒钟耳机没有传来任何动静，只有沙沙作响的白噪音，让他立刻担心是不是自己搞错了，这并不是CD，而是需要电脑播放，但片刻后他听到有人在稍远的地方清了清嗓子——乔恩，他绝对不会认错那个声音。

“嘿，帕特森。”乔恩同样深吸一口气，终于开口了：“我不知道你要过多久才会发现这张CD，但无论如何那个时候我肯定已经不在美国了。所以……是的，这是我的道别。我知道应该当面和你道别，但我真的——我一直都是个胆小鬼，尤其在这种事情上。”他尴尬地笑了几声，帕特森甚至能听到他用指甲挠头皮的声音，清晰得仿佛就在自己身边。

“总之，现在我还在帕特森，而且已经很晚了。我猜你肯定早就上床睡觉了，但我睡不着，我总觉得……还有件没做的事，我没法就这么直接回家。其实我早就想回家了，弗兰克这件事结束后我就想回去，可我爸妈越催我，我越不想回去面对他们。我知道他们不会怪我花光了我祖父留给我的积蓄，他们就是那种特别朴实、特别善良的人，只要我平安回家就足够了，但是我——我做不到。我觉得我应该在美国找到点什么，有所成就，或者至少处理好之前那一烂摊子事，别把情绪回家后发泄在他们身上。

“你大概还记得我说过我本来想去纽约，但坐错车阴差阳错来了帕特森。我本来预计的是在纽约待到今年年底，感受一下世界上最繁华的大都市是什么样子。我和你一样在一个很小的城市出生长大，一直梦想能有机会去伦敦或者纽约闯荡。但等我在帕特森下车后……我也不知道怎么回事，突然决定留下来待一段时间。所以我猜我们两个最终相遇有点命中注定的意思。”他说到这里，再次轻笑出来，而帕特森发现自己的嘴唇同样扭曲出今天第一抹笑意。

“总之，回到主题：我想告诉你我为什么要给你留下这样一张CD。当然，并不是让你再一次听我絮叨，而且我也从来没干过这种事，一个人坐在电脑前面对着麦克风滔滔不绝，看上去跟个疯子似的。我只是——我只是觉得我有些话想对你说，不面对面那种，而你又是个没有手机的石器时代史前人类，所以我只找到这一种方法。”又是一次深吸气，而帕特森听到乔恩吸气才突然意识到他一直在屏着呼吸。

“我……我不知道突然对你说这些会不会太突兀了，但我猜你被我稍微欺负一下大概也没什么，所以——好吧，我要说了：我真的很喜欢你，帕特森，你是我这辈子遇到的最好的人，而且，而且你真的该死的非常好看，你知道吗？迷人得要死，我真不明白为什么完全没人找你搭讪，还有你的前妻——好吧，我知道你大概不想听我提她，但我真的很感激她离开你，好让我有机会遇到你，并且……我真不敢相信你竟然会想要我。你本可以拥有这个世界上任何一个人，帕特森，你的外表，你的内心，还有你的诗……操，你为什么会想要我？”

“因为你就是你，乔恩。没有为什么。”他几乎能看到乔恩就坐在自己面前，金红色的眉毛微微皱起，绿眼睛里透出不解。这让他忍不住低声开口，一只手紧紧捏住夹着红色头发的笔记本，希望他们并没有隔着一整个大洋，而是正彼此依偎，这样他就能用一个又一个炙热的吻回答乔恩的问题。

在他因渴望而痛苦的同时，乔恩也沉默下来，耳机里传来的只有他越来越急促的呼吸。“我真希望我能亲口告诉你这些。”他差点错过乔恩这句喃喃低语。“可是我不敢，帕特森，我怕……我怕你想要的和我不是同一种东西。我能看得出你和帕特森这座城市有多么亲密的联系，还有你的工作，你的整个生活都在这里。我不能要求你放弃这些——我知道假如我真的这样问了，你或许不会拒绝我，因为你人太好了，可我不能那么做。我已经当够了自私自利的混蛋，我想试着当个像你一样的好人。”

然而，一言不发离开这里，夺走所有选择的权利就不算自私了吗？——帕特森低头凝视着CD机，喉头溢出一声苦笑。他不知道假如乔恩真的当面问出这个问题，他会怎样回答，这样重大到足以扭转人生的问题需要时间。但重要的是，他唯一在乎的是，乔恩是否真的问出口。

“所以，我准备给你一些时间——给我们彼此一些时间。我需要时间重新适应平淡的生活，并且思考接下来该如何继续我的人生，而你……我猜你也需要思考我是否值得你的时间。我们只认识了短短六天时间，看在上帝的份上。或许有人用了更短的时间相遇相识，共度此生——但我猜我们并不是德温特先生和夫人，你也没有值得我心动的大豪宅。”他又笑了一声，“而且我真的希望我们能够更深入了解对方，至少在下决定前不要后悔。

“我也希望如此。”帕特森轻声开口，感觉在胸口不断胀大的闷痛在听到乔恩这段话后终于缓和了一些。乔恩或许没有亲口问出那个问题，可是他——帕特森自己不也是没有将心底那些渴望说出口，沉默地任凭乔恩离开吗？在昨天乔恩离开前，他甚至不敢向对方索要电话号码。

“如果可以，我希望我们能互相写写邮件，但我猜对你来说没有什么比纸和笔更亲密。所以让我们先当一阵子笔友吧，不必担心我的地址，我在英国安顿好了就写信给你。我知道你的准确地址，我今天从你家离开的时候偷了一封你放在餐桌上的信，刚拆开发现是广告，希望你不要介意。”

帕特森听到这里忍不住哼了一声，感觉嘴唇上的笑意愈发明显——乔恩真的太怪，太特别了，这个世界上怎么会有这样的人，而他又怎么会爱上这样一个人。

“总之，我想说的是，虽然我决定回国，并且在你听到这些的时候大概已经到家了，但这不代表我从此消失在这个世界上，你最好做充足准备接受我的骚扰。而除此之外……”他再次深吸一口气：“你曾经给我写了一首诗，我也想给你写点什么。我刚才花了点时间重新编辑了一下之前那段音轨，虽然水平还是不怎么样，但是……我想把这首歌送给你，帕特森。”

他的呼吸再次卡在喉咙深处，而那种胀痛随着乔恩轻柔的讲述，逐渐变为某种酸涩炙热的东西，不断向上蔓延。“你让我想要重新开始写歌，无论我写的歌好还是不好，或者有没有人听得到——我想为了让自己快乐而写，而你是过去两年以来，唯一让我感到快乐的存在。所以……我把这首歌送给你，命名为《帕特森的帕特森》。抱歉依旧没有歌词，以后我会努力填上，但现在我觉得曲调已经足够了。”

说完，乔恩停顿片刻，而帕特森使劲眨了眨因泪水而模糊的眼睛，屏住呼吸安静等待，直至键盘弹奏的声音响起。这和他记忆中乔恩哼唱的曲子相似，但节奏稍有不同，更轻快活泼一些，乔恩“啦啦啦”的哼唱也更随意，嗓音柔和悦耳，唱到高音时略微沙哑，让帕特森突然想到他那头扫在自己脸颊上的红发，发质柔软，发梢却一直痒到他心底最深处。他几乎能在眼前勾画出乔恩此刻的样子——睫毛低垂，脸颊带笑，时而抬起那双闪闪发亮的绿眼睛，看到电脑屏幕映出自己的笑容。

帕特森慢慢抬起手，轻轻碰触自己同样在微笑的嘴唇，那种亲吻如火般红发的灼烧感似乎一直停留在那里，并在瞬间蔓延至四肢百骸。他和乔恩之间明明隔了那样遥远的距离，可在此时此刻，轻抚着自己嘴唇上的笑，他却觉得他们是那样近，面对面，肩并肩，呼吸交缠，不分彼此。

他的手本能地抓住桌上的笔，另一只手急切翻开笔记本，在乔恩的哼唱中写下由胸口涌入指尖的诗句。在他落笔写下第一个字的时候，他并不知道他会在两周后收到乔恩寄来的第一封信，也不知道四个月后他会在邮箱里发现一张前往英国的机票，更不知道他会和乔恩手牵手行走在点亮圣诞装饰的泰晤士河畔，在莎士比亚、华兹华斯、雪莱与济慈的故乡再一次亲吻那个红发男人的嘴唇。在这一刻，他唯一能做、唯一想做的，只是写下这样一首诗：

**另一首情诗**

点燃的火柴，有一头

蓬松红发

扭动着身体逃离我的指尖

催促瘦弱苍白的腿

向四处奔跑

就好像那是世界上

最要紧的事

亲自将黑暗赶出

你能触及的每个角落

或者，我可以用你

为我心爱之人

点燃一支香烟

烟卷落在嘴唇之间

我亲吻那双唇

就像在亲吻你的红发

短短一瞬

却让我每当

进食，喝水，交谈，微笑

都能感觉到你

忘记自己的职责

不再试图赶跑黑暗

只想在我唇边停留，小憩

因而这次

你赶跑的

是我的声音

我的呼吸

我安静下来

静得

能听到有人划了一根火柴

我注视着那根火柴

把生命奉献给黑暗

让我对你的自私无边感激

感激你正睡在我的唇上

即将因我的笑容醒来

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文就这样啦，感谢大家阅读！诗很烂，我真的不太擅长写这个，我尽力了  
> 以及2021新年快乐！


End file.
